Truth or Dare, With a Twist
by Innusurri
Summary: What happens when Kagome is bored and suggests to play a game..? Rewritten, so enjoy. D
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning Of Something

True or Dare, With a Twist

Inu-yasha fic

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Inu-yasha characters, sadly. -starts crying- I do own the ones I make up though!

"" -----talking

'' -----thinking

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was sitting under a tree, thinking. 'I am so bored!' She kept sitting, under that tree, looking at the ground.

"AHA!" Kagome yelled as she jumped in the air. Sango, Miroku, and Inu-yasha looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Hey! You guys wanna play truth or dare??" Kagome asked her friends.

"What is truth or dare?" Sango, the demon exterminator asked.

" Yeah, Kagome, what is truth or dare?" Asked Inu-yasha, his curiosity peeved.

"It's a game. If they pick dare, they get dared to do something you want them to do, to whoever you choose, even if it is yourself. If they pick truth, you ask a question that you want to know the answer to. If they don't answer truthfully, you get to ask them a different question. You have get two truths, but if they don't answer the question you asked them, they get to keep their truths until they answer a question you ask them. Do you guys understand?" Kagome asked, her facial expressions were animated, as if she was happy.

"Let's play!" Sango exclaimed.

'Sango seems really excited...' Kagome thought, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"I agree with Sango. What about you Inu-yasha? Do you want to play?" Asked Miroku.

"Keh," Inu-yasha replied, "Why not. It does sounds interesting." Inu-yasha stated.

"Great!" Kagome exclaimed. Smiling to herself.

"Let's start the game then. Inu-yasha, truth or dare?" Kagome asked Inu-yasha.

"Dare." Inu-yasha said.

"I dare you to be nice to me for the rest of the game." Kagome said, her voice happy and very smug. She looked at him, obviously pleased with what she had dared him.

"What?!" Inu-yasha yelled, jumping up. "I HAVE TO BE NICE TO...TO...TO YOU?!" Kagome smiled, watching Inu-yasha's reaction.

"I dared you it, so you have to do it. That is, unless you want a different dare." A gleam came into Kagome's eyes, as she watched Inu-yasha for a second. He seemed to be debating with himself. The gleam in Kagome's eyes made him choose.

"Fine. Sango, truth or dare?" Inu-yasha asked.

Sango simply replied, "Dare."

Inu-yasha had the most wicked look on his face.

"I dare you to let Miroku do whatever he wants to you! As long as it doesn't involve him being that big of a pervert. Oh, you can't hit him for the rest of the game either." Inu-yasha shouted out.

Miroku looked as if he were on cloud nine. His eyes were all misty as he looked at Inu-yasha.

"Thank you! Inu-yasha! I think that was the best dare you could think of!"

Miroku exclaimed as he went up to Sango, and kissed her - or tried to kiss her, on the lips.

Sango looked up at Miroku, hitting him across the face. "I said you couldn't do that, Sango!" Inu-yasha stated. Miroku went to Sango, who had to sit on her hands, just to control herself. She felt her first kiss being taken away, and she was mad. Boy, she was mad at Inu-yasha. She looked at him as though she promised death. He simply stuck his tongue out at her.

"Inu-yasha..." Kagome said, a wicked glint in her eye.

"Huh?" Inu-yasha asked, looking at Kagome. He gulped.

The look Kagome gave him made him shiver in fear.

"No! Wait! Kagome, don't!" Inu-yasha begged.

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT BOY!!!" Kagome yelled.

Miroku had stopped kissing Sango but was now touching her butt. Sango's eye twitched, and she screamed "Forget this dare!" and hit Miroku with her boomerang. He stopped after she hit him, looking up at the sky, and he saw...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CLIFFHANGER!!! BUWAHAHAHAHA!! I knew you guys didn't wanna stop reading it!! I'll finish the next few chapters soon for ya'll 'kay?

-Sango enters room- "Die Jaime!!" -throws big boomerang at me-

"EEK!!!"

-Miroku comes in and tries kissing Sango again, who hits him in the head with her boomerang-

Inu-yasha: "Wow. I thought that was a good dare! HEY! You're not supposed to hit..." -Sango shuts Inu-yasha up with a sinister glare-

-Inu-yasha gulps-

-Miroku gets up and goes behind Sango. His hand trails down until you hear... "HENTAI!!" -loud slaps heard through-out this fanfic-

Well anyway, be sure to read my next fanfic. It's called 'The Clash Of The Bands: Remade' Well please read them!

Thank you and don't forget to review!

Click that button... you know you want to...


	2. Chapter 2: Naraku And The Dare

Truth or Dare, With A Twist

Chapter 2

"Holy!" Screamed Miroku.

"What is it??" asked Inu-yasha, taking on a fighting stance, unsheathing Tetsusaiga.

"Look to the sky! It's Kagura!" Miroku yelled.

Inu-yasha looked up and her saw Kagura. "What in seven hells is she doing here?" Inu-yasha yelled, bewilderment crossing his features. Kagura jumped off her feather and walked up to Inu-yasha, who growled menacingly at her.

"You need to back off!" He shouted, growling louder, as Miroku stood, staff in hand, and Sango had her boomerang hitched on her shoulder, ready to strike.

"Half-breed, Naraku sent me to tell you that he wants to play this game... What is it called again?" Kagura asked Kagome.

"Why would he want to know what it is called?" Kagome asked.

"Because he wishes to join your... activities." She said. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows.

"Kagura, we're all enemies..." Kagome mumbled. Kagura shook her head.

"Naraku said he would not fight, or try to take the jewel shards if you allowed him to join." She said. Kagome looked bewildered, but nodded, explaining the rules to Kagura, before Kagura nodded.

"Sounds interesting... let me go and get Naraku. I'll be returning in a few minutes." Kagura said, and pulled the feather out of her hair. It transformed into a huge feather. She jumped on the large feather and went off to get Naraku.

"You're not going to let him play are you?" Inu-yasha yelled as he asked Kagome the question, who shrugged.

"Why not? The more the merrier." Kagome said. Inu-yasha looked at Kagome and sighed.

"Well he's only our sworn ENEMY!" Inu-yasha shouted, but Kagome looked at him evilly. He mumbled a 'fine' and then went to sit against a tree.

Kagura returned with Naraku, as she said, a few minutes later.

"Do you want to play?" Kagome asked Naraku. He said a small 'yes' and sat down on the ground, chuckling to himself. He was near the miko now, and he could easily kill her. Or could he? He had sensed her power had grown some since last time. Pretty soon, she would be too powerful...

"Alright. Where did we leave off? Oh yeah. Sango your turn to chose someone." Kagome said.

Sango nodded and said, "Inu-yasha, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Inu-yasha answered. Sango had a menacing look on her face. Inu-yasha gulped and prepared for what she was gonna do.

"Inu-yasha, I dare you to kiss Kagome through-out the whole game whenever someone says, 'kiss'." Sango laughed. Kagome looked as if she was gonna kill Sango if she didn't run for her life.

Sango just sat there looking at Kagome with a, 'So?' expression on her face. Kagome sighed. This was going to be a very long game.

Inu-yasha sat there shocked. He had to kiss Kagome every time someone said 'kiss'. Oh great.

He had always wanted to kiss her but he doubted she would let him...

"Have fun with the KISS you guys!" Miroku said.

'Oh Miroku, you're gonna die.' Kagome thought. Inu-yasha looked at Kagome, his eyes soft. Kagome thought to herself, debating weather or not to let him.

She had always wanted to kiss Inu-yasha, but she thought he didn't like her like that. Inu-yasha leaned over and kissed Kagome on the cheek. She thought that was the best second of her life. She had never been kissed on the lips, her first kiss still to herself. She used to think she wanted Inu-yasha to take her first kiss, but now, she wasn't so sure.

"Now, Miroku, truth or dare?" Inu-yasha asked, his voice low..

Miroku looked at Inu-yasha and said, "Dare."

Inu-yasha thought for a second. He looked at Miroku and smirked, evilly. "I dare you to stop being a hentai for the rest of the game."

Miroku looked hurt but he still said, "Okay."

Just then, someone came out of the woods, ran to Kagome and grabbed her. "Kagome! I have come to take you away from dog-breath! You shall be my mate, and you will be mine..."

Who do you think grabbed Kagome?? Was it Koga? Well you'll have to wait and see!

Jaime: Sit. -hears loud 'thud'-

Inu-yasha: What in the hell was that for?

Jaime: For being too quiet.

Inu-yasha: Damn you!

Jaime: Sit. -loud 'thud' heard-

Inu-yasha: What was that for?

Jaime: For talking too much.

Inu-yasha: -mumbles something about stupid authoresses and authors-

Jaime: SIT! -loud 'thud' heard once more-

You should click that sexy purple button! It's pretty! DO IT! Do it now! Or face my wrath!


	3. Chapter 3: What The?

Truth or Dare, With a Twist

Chapter 3

"" - Talking

'' - Thinking

Reminder: None of you have read my story, 'Boulevard Of Broken Dreams'. You should go read it. It's heart-wrenching! Hahaha...

Please read that story and tell me what you guys think. It is about Kagome and Inu-yasha. My friend told me to put another chapter in it. I don't want to put another chapter in it.

The story is about Inu-yasha making his choice. Guess who he chose. That's right. The dead clay bitch K-i-k-y-o. I hate her and I hope she rots in hell for eternity! :(

Well, anyway, please read 'Boulevard Of Broken Dreams'. It is a sad story. That's why I'm sticking to humor and romance. :D

But really read that story and tell me what you guys think! Thank you! Also, I'm very sorry for not updating sooner. I haven't been here all week. So I'm updating now. Thanks for the reviews! They keep me inspired!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha. I wish I owned Sesshomaru though. He's a smexy beast... Hehe. :(

Here is the next chapter for you guys! You guys are so... so... well, I don't know what you guys are yet.

-----

Last time:

Just then, someone came out of the woods, ran to Kagome and grabbed her. "Kagome! I have come to take you away from dog-breath! You shall be my mate, and you will be mine..."

This time:

"What the hell?" Kagome shouted, as she flipped the perpetrator over her head and slammed him into the ground. Inu-yasha and Miroku looked at her, suddenly frightened of Kagome's strength. Even Naraku looked with fear, his red eyes glowing.

"Ouch!" Screamed a now, cursing Koga.

"Koga? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, smiling at him in apology.

"She doesn't know her own strength now, does she?" Whispered Miroku, as he asked Inu-yasha, who gulped.

"Nope." Sango smiled, listening in on their conversation. Miroku smiled and reached his hand over to Sango's butt. She hit him, watching Inu-yasha look at her with a look that said. 'You're not supposed to hit him!' But she glared and he gulped. (A/I- The woman hold the power, if you have not noticed... Muwahaha!)

'Damn Inu-yasha.' Sango thought.

"Damn Miroku..." Sango whispered.

"Did you say something love?" Miroku asked with a huge smile on his face.

"No, nothing you hentai." Sango mumbled.

"I didn't catch that. Say it again." Miroku said acting clueless.

"I said... You're a dumb ass!" Sango yelled. She then kicked Miroku in the groin area and stormed off.

"Huh? Where's Sango going Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"I... don't... know..." Miroku whispered, in between breathes. He whimpered in pain.

"I'm going after her." Kagome said as she took off. She went into the woods and found Sango's footprints, which she followed. Kagome found Sango in some hot springs.

"I can't believe I actually found you." Kagome mumbled, breathing heavily.

"Kagome? Oh. Come on in. The water feels SO good!" Sango smiled, sighing deeply.

"Ok." Kagome said, undressing, and slipping into the water. Kagome sighed.

'This does feel good...' Kagome thought. Sango and Kagome sighed very deeply.

With the guys:

"Why does Sango have to be so beautiful naked?" Miroku whispered, to Inu-yasha and Koga.

"Speak for yourself. I like Kagome better..." Inu-yasha mumbled.

"Hmph. If I wanted to see Kagome naked I would walk right up to her like this." Koga said. He emerged from the bushes.

"Hey Kagom..." Was all the farther he got before Kagome slapped him across the face with a towel, which, was dripping wet.

"YOU HENTAI!" Kagome and Sango screamed together. They beat Koga down. Koga began running for his life when Kagome threatened him with an arrow. Koga lunged for the bushes and whispered some colorful curses to Inu-yasha.

"Serves you right. Now shut up so we can eavesdrop..." Inu-yasha whispered. Koga smirked and watched them, listening in on their conversation.

Sango and Kagome sank deeper in the water and relaxed. The only part of their bodies that were showing were their faces.

"Hey Sango? Can I tell you something?" Kagome asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Sango replied and asked.

"I think I'm in love with Inu-yasha. But he will never know.. I can't tell him what I'm thinking. All he sees in me is a shard detector, a wench, a worthless human, and Kikyo..." Kagome whispered, her voice very tender, as though she didn't want to talk about it..

Inu-yasha gasped. 'She... loves... m... m... me?' Inu-yasha thought to himself, but didn't like what she said. 'Is that what she thinks? That I see Kikyo in her? Is that what I see...?' Koga however, was very angry.

'She loves mutt-face and not me? How dare she! But after all, there is Ayame. And I am promised to her...' Koga thought. He turned around and ran towards his fortress. Inu-yasha and Miroku shrugged, turning back to eavesdropping.

'I am going to mate with Ayame. She will be my new Kagome.' Koga thought, but stopped suddenly. "Too bad she can't detect jewel shards... did I ever really love Kagome?" He asked himself, pondering his thoughts as he walked.

Kagome and Sango sighed. They knew the boys were listening.

"Inu-yasha, sit." Kagome said, as she stood up with a towel wrapped around herself. Sango however took off after Miroku.

"YOU STUPID HENTAI!" Sango yelled. She knocked Miroku unconscious with her boomerang.

"Hmph!" Sango said as she walked away.

"Inu-yasha? Do you want to continue the game?" Kagome asked.

"Su... su... sure..." Inu-yasha said, shakily. Miroku woke up.

"I want to KISS Sango so bad!" Miroku yelled.

'Oh great!' Inu-yasha and Kagome thought. Inu-yasha kissed Kagome's cheek again. Miroku sighed. "You never said where monk!" Inu-yasha shouted, running after Miroku.

'Damn dare. I wish it was for real...' Kagome thought to herself.

"Whose turn was it?" Inu-yasha asked.

"Ummm, I don't know. How about we restart? This time with Naraku and Kagura." Kagome said.

"Yeah, whatever." Inu-yasha said.

"Okay, Naraku, truth or dare?" Kagome asked.

"Dare." He replied.

"I dare you to let Kagura go and... you have to let Kanna go as well, and you have to give them back their hearts." Kagome said.

Naraku looked at Kagura. "Fine." He mumbled to no one in particular.

"Your turn Naraku." Kagura said.

"Ah yes, Inu-yasha, truth or dare?" Naraku asked, his blood-red eyes shining. They focused on Inu-yasha.

"Dare." Inu-yasha said.

"I dare you to really admit how you feel about Kagome."

-

Ohhhhhh! Good one Naraku. I wanna know too! Oh wait... I already know because I'm the author! So you guys will have to wait to find out!

Jaime: Damn computer!

Inu-yasha: What's the matter?

Jaime: My computer froze again.

Inu-yasha: HAHAHAHAHA! That's funny.

Jaime: Inu-yasha... SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT BOY!

-Hears loud 'thud' and puppy whimper-

Jaime: Hmph, stupid dog.

So till next time! Ja ne!

Jaime

Click that button... you know you want to. The sexy purple button!!!!! No, don't exit the window! CLICK THE PURPLE BUTTON!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth

Truth or Dare, With a Twist

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Now, don't you think, that if I owned Inu-yasha, I would be sitting in a Jacuzzi, with a glass of Pepsi, writing the next Inu-yasha book? Well, seeing as I don't own Inu-yasha, I'm sitting at home, with a glass of Pepsi, writing this story. So therefore, I obviously don't own Inu-yasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns Inu-yasha and not me. Get used to it.

Jaime: -sobs- Though I wish I did... stupid contract.. Er... what?

"" - Talking

'' - Thinking

-

"My... real... feelings... towards... Kagome?" Inu-yasha asked.

"Yes." Naraku said.

Inu-yasha looked at Kagome, then to Naraku, and blushed deeply. He jumped up.

"Well?" Miroku asked.

Inu-yasha looked at Kagome, who was blushing deeply, and sighed.

"I... I... I... l. love... h... her..." He whispered, but they heard his soft words anyway.

"Really?" Kagome asked.

Inu-yasha nodded his head.

"But you love Kikyo more?" Kagome asked, knowing what his answer to that question would be. She waited.

Inu-yasha nodded again, ears flat against his head.

"Sit." Kagome mumbled under her breath.

Inu-yasha fell down onto his face.

"What the hell was that for wench?" Inu-yasha asked.

"I hate you." Kagome whispered.

Inu-yasha's sensitive ears picked it up.

"You hate me?" Inu-yasha asked.

Kagome nodded, turned around, and ran into the woods. Sango and Kagura jumped up.

"We'll be back!" They yelled together. Kagura really had no clue why she was chasing after Kagome. Maybe it was because she felt indebted to the girl for freeing her from Naraku, with this game she thought of.

-

With Kagome:

"How could you still love her? When she's dead? Why?" Kagome asked no one, silently, the tears ran from her eyes, splattering all over her cheeks.

Kagura and Sango ran up behind her.

"Kagome! It's all right! He's a boy. He's stupid anyway. Don't worry about him loving Kikyo. At least he loves you, too." Sango said.

Kagome shook her head softly, not wanting to hear it. "But he doesn't love me alone..." She sighed softly, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"Yeah don't listen to Inu-yasha. He doesn't understand what feelings are." Kagura said, causing Sango and Kagome to look at her with confused faces. She shrugged.

"Just wanted to say something to make you feel better. I owe you my gratitude and my life. I am forever in your debt."

Kagome looked up at the two.

"Wanna go to the hot springs?" Kagome asked them, though her and Sango had already gone earlier. She wanted to clear her mind.

"Sure." They replied.

-

With Inu-yasha and the others:

"Stupid Inu-yasha. Do you know how badly that hurt Kagome? You're such an idiot!" Shippo yelled at him.

"Shut up, brat." Inu-yasha shouted at Shippo, bonking him on the head.

Kagome, Sango, and Kagura walked into the village.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't mean it. Please forgive me." Inu-yasha pleaded.

"Sit." Was all Kagome said, before they walked to the hot springs behind the village. Kagome, Sango, and Kagura took off all their clothes and slipped into the very hot water.

"Ahhh." Kagura sighed.

"Doesn't it feel good?" Kagome asked, a smile on her face.

"I've never been in a hot spring before." Kagura said, softly.

"Really? Naraku never let you?" Sango asked, curiosity hitting her dead-on.

"Yeah. We were always to busy trying to kill Inu-yasha and take the Shikon shards away from your group." Kagura replied.

"Ok. Well do you really like Naraku?" Kagome asked Kagura.

"Yes. He's the one who created me." Kagura said.

"She meant, do you like, like him?" Sango asked.

"You mean, like, love him?" Kagura asked.

Sango and Kagome nodded their heads.

"He's deceived many of us, how can I love him? He's hurt me many times before, as well as Kanna..." Kagura whispered.

"Ok. Well, we should head back to play truth or dare some more. It's fun." Sango said, but Kagome sighed softly, going unnoticed by the two of them.

"Yeah. Lets get back. I want to dare Naraku to tell me something." Kagome said.

Kagura, Sango, and Kagome got out of the hot spring and went back to the great tree.

-

(A/N Don't know how to spell the name.)

-

After putting their clothes on, of course, and sat down in the shade, when they got back.

"Now, let's continue." Kagome said.

"Ok. Now, Miroku, truth or dare?" Inu-yasha asked.

"Hmm, well, I guess I'll pick dare." Miroku said.

"I dare you to act like a... girl." Inu-yasha said.

"But why? I don't wanna." Miroku said.

"Well how about like a normal guy and not a pervert." Inu-yasha said.

"What? Give up my perverted ways for the game? Never." Miroku said.

"Be a girl, or give up your perverted ways. Your choice, so choose." Inu-yasha said.

"Well, I guess I'll give up my perverted ways for the game." Miroku said, a sad tone in his voice.

"Good." Sango said. "Wait, Inu-yasha, you already told him to stop being a pervert." She said. "Oh, that was the last game, never mind."

"Sango, truth or dare?" Miroku asked.

Before Sango could reply, Koga and Ayame came into the village.

"I told Ayame about this game. We wanna know if we could play?" Koga asked.

"Sure. It's Sango's turn." Kagome said.

Koga sat beside Inu-yasha, while Ayame sat beside Kagome.

"Well, I pick dare." Sango said to Miroku.

"I dare you to kiss me." Miroku said.

"You pervert!" Sango yelled.

"Sango. It's a dare. You have to do it." Kagome said.

"Besides, it's not perverted." Inu-yasha said.

"Fine." mumbled Sango.

Sango leaned over to Miroku and kissed him, softly. Miroku grabbed her and kissed her, deeper then she was kissing him.

Sesshomaru and Rin saw Inu-yasha and everyone else.

-

(A/N Rin is only seven. Kagome is eighteen. Ayame is twenty. And Sango is twenty-two. Miroku is twenty-three along with Koga. Inu-yasha is only nineteen. Sesshomaru however is twenty-four. Just to let you guys know.)

-

"Hey Kagome-neesan!" Rin yelled over, to Kagome, who she wanted to be her mother.

Kagome turned around to see who called her name.

"Oh. Hi Rin-chan! Hello Sesshomaru-sama..." Kagome said, deep respect for the Taiyoukai of the west in her voice.

"Likewise." Sesshomaru said, averting his gaze from the girl who plagued his mind since the time he had tried to kill her, the very first time.

"Rin-chan wants to know what Kagome-neesan is doing!"

-

(A/N- Ahh Sesshomaru... Mm-licious on a stick! Lol.)

-

"Hey, you guys wanna play truth or dare with us?" Kagome asked.

"Rin-chan doesn't want to! Rin-chan wants to sleep..." Rin said, laying on Kagome's lap, she fell into a deep slumber.

"I guess I will play, seeing as I cannot trust my half-brother there with you and Rin." Sesshomaru said, sneering at Inu-yasha. He didn't know what the game was about, but he did not want to ask. He would figure it out. Inu-yasha growled at Sesshomaru, warning him to keep away from Kagome. Just to piss Inu-yasha off, Sesshomaru sat beside Kagome.

"Okay." Kagome replied.

Miroku had finally stopped kissing Sango, and smiled at the Taiyoukai. "Hello." He smiled. Sango moved away from Miroku, glaring with hatred seeping from her eyes.

Sesshomaru got up and looked at Miroku. "You will refrain from such vulgar actions as long as I am here." Miroku shivered, nodding.

"Truth or dare Ayame?" Kagome asked, her smile wide.

"Dare." Ayame said. She had hated Kagome, for what she was to Koga, or what Koga wanted her to be. She was generally surprised when Koga came to her and asked her to be his mate.

"I dare you to give Koga a kiss."

Ayame did as she was dared to do. She kissed Koga.

-

Well, there is the 4th chapter of 'Truth or Dare, With a Twist' So I guess you'll have to find out what happens next. I promise I will have the next chapter up later this week.

Thanks for the reviews.

Ja Ne!

Jaime

-

Krissy119 - Happy! I updated for you!

Blu-babe - I updated.

KitsuKurasei - I updated. What the fuck, are you talking about anyway?

inu romance FREAK1 - Thanks and I'm updating for ya.

jaNinE - Who are you?

linkinparkgurl101 - Here's a longer chapter for ya! Tell me if it is longer!

fluffyrachel - Thanks!

dog-demon-hotty - Well here's another chapter for you.

Kitsune Akero - Ok. Thanks for the advice. Here is another chapter.

TotalAnimeFreak - I am writing as fast as I can! Don't forget to check my other stories out!

harryptaxd204 - Thanks. I am continuing it for you!

OneOnlyKagome - Well I updated!

Shipposister - Here is another chapter for you! I updated!

Starfire77 - Here is another chapter!

nekoinuhanyou - Here's another chapter!

FantasticalQueenEbonyBlack - It's okay. FF.N takes away some of the stuff that you put in there.

sapphire-glass - I updated! Leave me a comment!

May- ShadowZ - Well, I updated!

lynnie1-23 - Here's another chapter for you. I did some of the twists that I planned to put in the story. You'll have to wait for more though:)

-

Ja Ne!

Jaime!

I don't see you clicking that button. You should click it.

Sesshomaru: "I see you need to click that button on my command. Do it now."

Jaime: -drools slightly but snaps out of thoughts- Yeah! Click the button! It's waiting. The purple button, yeah that button.


	5. Chapter 5: A Battle Amongst Himself

Truth or Dare, With a Twist

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha, so leave me alone! -sobs-

(A/N I'm sorry I didn't update sooner but I've been busy and I had 'Strep Throat' and it hurt like hell! Onto the story.)

Chapter 5

Battle Amongst Himself

Kagome and the others went into their huts to sleep.

Koga and Ayame had went home to the Wolf's Den.

Sesshomaru had stayed with Kagome and the others, sitting against a wall in the hut, watching as Kagome lay out a "sleeping bag" as she called it, which seemed to be a portable futon. Rin was in his arms. Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru, which he found odd.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" He asked, confusion marring his eyes, not letting it touch his features.

"I was before, but now I realize that you're just... that way Sesshomaru-sama. I realized that I shouldn't fear you for if I did... I would not be as strong as I believe I am." Sesshomaru listened to her words, and nodded.

"I see." With that, he set Rin down on the sleeping bag, and Kagome lay beside her, and hugged the little girl. Soon, she found herself kicked out of the sleeping bag, so she went for a walk. Sesshomaru watched her leave.

Kikyo was sitting by the lake, waiting for Inu-yasha. She knew he would come, because he always did, and would always come.

"Inu-yasha. Please come here, I have to tell you something love. I am in love with Naraku... but I still love you greater." Kikyo said, because she knew Inu-yasha was there already, and she knew he heard every word she said.

"But… I love you!" Inu-yasha yelled.

'_**You also love Kagome, you twit!**_' His youkai side yelled at him, trying to get his point across.

'**Will you shut up?**' Inu-yasha asked his demon side.

'_**Nope! I'm here to stay!**_' His demon side shouted.

'_**Will you two stop fighting? I'm trying to sleep!**_' His human side exclaimed.

'_**Can it ningen.**_' His demon side said.

'**Shove off**__' His human side said.

'**SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!**' He yelled, in his mind.

'_**Cool down, I'm being quiet.**_' His human side said.

'_**Same here.**_' His demon side said.

'**Now, who do we love more?**' Inu-yasha asked.

'_**Kagome.**_' The demon said.

'_**Kagome.**_' The human said.

'**Well, I love Kikyo!**' Inu-yasha said.

'**Well TWO against ONE wins. Kagome WINS!**' The human asked.

'_**Yep, Kagome wins!**_' The demon said.

"Alright Kikyo, I love Kagome more then you... I guess... That is what my head is telling me. But Kikyo, I love you! How can you love..." Inu-yasha trailed off.

"I do not know how. Maybe it is because he has Onigumo in him... I love Onigumo. I have sense I helped him, but he died. You wouldn't understand Inu-yasha. Give these shards to Kagome. You may have them all." Kikyo said as she gave a small jar, with 20 shards in it, to Inu-yasha.

"Whoa! Thanks Kikyo." Inu-yasha said, turning towards her, crushing her against him, as he kissed her one time.

"You're welcome." Kikyo said, then turned on foot and left. And with that, Inu-yasha turned and left, racing back with dawn at his heals.

Little did he know, that Kagome was listening in. She made it back to the hut, and sighed, sitting against the wall beside Sesshomaru. For Rin had taken up her sleeping bag. She soon fell asleep, not noticing her head fall against Sesshomaru's shoulder, as she fell into a deep slumber. Her dreams were plagued with horrible scenes...

-

Happy now? I updated! I posted a new story so read it!

It's called: 'Only one'.

Read it and thanks for the reviews!

Ja Ne!

Jaime: You know, you should start clicking the purple button. I bet it's getting lonely... Hahas.

Ja.

Jaime

Press the button!!!


	6. Chapter 6: A Fatal Mistake

Truth or Dare, With a Twist

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha, what'cha gonna do about it?

Chapter 6

A Fatal Mistake

Inu-yasha raced back, with dawn at his heals, but he didn't realize his fatal mistake…

Kagome had just woken up, to see Inu-yasha not there. He must have still been with Kikyo by the lake.

Kagome's eyes were soft, and her voice wobbled as she spoke.

"I love him so much, but he doesn't seem to see me anymore." Kagome mumbled, her voice full of hurt. Sesshomaru watched her, more like, listened to her hushed voice as he "slept" against the hut, beside Kagome. He noticed her head was still on his shoulder, and a tear had dripped from her eye and soaked through the fabric of his yukata.

"Kagome? Is it true?" The person asked.

Kagome whirled around to find herself face to leg with…

(A/I- I was gonna end it here, but that would be a really, really, short chapter, wouldn't it? Back to the story.)

"Koga? What are you doing here? Did you hear what I just said?" Kagome asked, as a deep blush crept over her face. Sesshomaru still pretended to sleep. He listened to their conversation with the utmost interest.

"I heard everything… do you really love that mutt?" Koga asked, as he became angry. He said he would give her up, but he found himself not wanting to. He had left Ayame, not waking her, to come see Kagome.

"Well, Koga, um… I was going to tell you, but I couldn't… I…I…I…" Kagome trailed off.

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION! DO YOU LOVE THAT HALF-BREED?" Koga yelled, getting extremely agitated.

"Yes… Koga… I love Inu-yasha…" Kagome said, as tears rolled down her cheeks. Sesshomaru was irked. He didn't know why, but he was angry at Koga for yelling at Kagome like she belonged to him,

"You won't love him for much longer… because you will be mine…" Koga said, as he knocked her down to the ground, and kissed her neck, preparing to bite it. Sesshomaru's arm flinched.

"NO!" Kagome yelled, as she kicked Koga in his groin, tossing him against the hut wall, the opposite wall of where Sesshomaru was, and proceeded to run into Inu-yasha's forest.

Kagome kept on running until she tripped over a big root, and bruised her ankle.

"I'm coming my Kagome… hahahaha!" Koga laughed, as he saw her lying on the ground, with a bruise around her ankle. He took this opportunity to pounce on Kagome. Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs,

"Somebody! HELP ME!"

With Inu-yasha:

Inu-yasha kept running trying to get to camp as fast as he could. What he heard he would never forget, no matter how long he lived...

"Somebody! HELP ME!"

"Kagome!" Inu-yasha screamed as he turned around and ran in the direction of Kagome's scream..

When he got there he saw Kagome, screaming and kicking, under Koga's body.

"Koga!" Inu-yasha yelled.

Koga looked up with lust-filled eyes.

"What do you want, half-breed?" Koga spat.

"Get off of her… now…" Inu-yasha said, as he said this, his eyes looked as if they caught on fire.

"Make me you mangy mutt! She's my woman!" Koga yelled.

"I'm not your woman Koga! I don't want you!!" Kagome yelled.

"Shut up!" Koga said as he hit Kagome across her face, her head falling sideways to reveal her neck… The blow had knocked her out.

With Sango and Miroku:

"Hey do you hear that?" Sango asked.

"Hear what?" Miroku asked.

"Just listen." Sango said.

They listened and sure enough they heard Kagome scream.

"That was Kagome! Come on, Kirara! Kilala! Let's go!" Sango said as she threw off her yukata, and under it was her Tajiya outfit.

They got on the animals and took off to the way Kagome's scream came from.

With Koga, Kagome, and Inu-yasha:

Kagome had passed out from the velocity of Koga's hit.

"Kagome!" Inu-yasha yelled, trying to lunge on Koga, but Koga knocked him back every time. Sesshomaru stepped into the clearing. Inu-yasha had been knocked unconscious.

"She's mine…" Koga said as he leaned towards her neck, only to be hit back with Sesshomaru's poison whip. Koga held his chest. Sesshomaru growled.

"You need to learn respect mangy wolf. And I will teach you it!" Sesshomaru said, his voice venomous. He felt the urge to protect this girl, though he knew not why.

Koga and Sesshomaru fought, until Koga hit a tree, and passed out. Sesshomaru lifted Kagome's body, and carried her into the hut. He left Inu-yasha and Koga in the woods. He carried Kagome to Kaede. Setting her down in front of the old miko. She began looking over Kagome's body, only to find she had no injuries, except for the sprained ankle, which she put a herb on, and wrapped a bandage around.

When Kagome awoke, she was in Keade's hut, her ankle seemingly, bandaged.

"What happened?" Kagome asked as she sat up. She noticed Inu-yasha sitting beside her.

"Kagome… I love you…" Inu-yasha muttered, which left Kagome stunned. She shook her head.

"No." Kagome said.

"What?" Inu-yasha asked.

"You don't feel that way. You love Kikyo. I refuse to believe you love me. You can only love one person at once. And you love Kikyo. I don't... I don't know what to say Inu-yasha, just... don't tell me that until you really mean it..." Kagome whispered, her bangs covering her eyes.

Inu-yasha looked at Kagome. "But I do mean it..." He whispered. Kagome just shook her head fervently.

"No." She said, her voice soft. "Just no. I realized that I love you Inu-yasha, but I can't wait for you to love me... I just... can't."

Inu-yasha's face was solemn as he watched Kagome stand.

"How did I get here?" Kagome asked, her voice soft.

"I don't know. I was knocked unconscious when Koga kicked me back..." He mumbled. Kagome nodded. She didn't remember walking here. So who had helped her? Would she ever know?

Outside the hut, Sesshomaru was watching Rin play in a field of flowers. Watching her pick flowers of multiple colors, and some various weeds. Shippo was playing with Rin. 'The kitsune is demon. What happened to his parents?' He questioned himself.

-

Thank you! All my reviewers! Thank you for them all! This story will be ending sometime! I just don't know when!

Ja Ne!

Jaime

Click that purple button. It wants you to.


	7. Chapter 7: The End

Truth or Dare, With a Twist

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha. Gotta problem with it?

Alright, as many have noticed, if, in fact, you still read this story. Then I have something to say. The whole plot is being changed. You can re-read it, and it will become clearer. I realized, when I was reading it again, after so long, that it really SUCKED! So, it's revised!

Last time on Truth or Dare, With a Twist...:

Inu-yasha's face was solemn as he watched Kagome stand.

"How did I get here?" Kagome asked, her voice soft.

"I don't know. I was knocked unconscious when Koga kicked me back..." He mumbled. Kagome nodded. She didn't remember walking here. So who had helped her? Would she ever know?

Outside the hut, Sesshomaru was watching Rin play in a field of flowers. Watching her pick flowers of multiple colors, and some various weeds. Shippo was playing with Rin. 'The kitsune is demon. What happened to his parents?' He questioned himself.

This time...:

Chapter Seven

Things Change

Inu-yasha watched her, he felt hurt. How could she believe the lie... yet when he said the truth, she couldn't believe him, at all? Worst of it, he knew she was right. He was still in love with Kikyo, yet the other parts of him wanted Kagome. She was his everything...

She had accepted him for who he was, what he was. A hanyou, with no place in the world, had thought he had finally found his place. But he was mistaken. Maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe he could still convince her? Or, maybe not. She wasn't... going to be able to be convinced, he saw that.

Her heart was set. The way she looked at him, it was like she was holding everything back now, like she knew that he couldn't love her the way he wanted Kikyo. It just wasn't possible. Kikyo was his first love, the one who accepted him first. It's not like he loved her more, just, he loved her longer... and it crushed him to think he couldn't have Kagome.

It wasn't like he never knew Kagome was Kagome. It was just that Kikyo and him... had done things he couldn't do with anyone else. He hid his love for Kagome, or tried to. And now, he was determined to. He would make her believe that he hated her, if necessary.

It was how it had to be until his feelings for Kikyo disappeared.

Back to Sesshomaru -

He seemed angered, but no one could tell. He didn't know what was irking him so much. The fact that Koga had nearly claimed Kagome in front of him, or the fact that Rin had not woken up the whole time the previous events happened.

Why didn't she wake?

He stared at Rin, as she and Shippo proceeded to decorate Jaken with rings and necklaces made of flowers. He was surprised to feel something touch his shoulder, and he quickly grabbed the hand and twirled the person around until they landed on his lap. He blinked. Kagome winced. That had hurt.

"Um, sorry." She said, her voice was low, and her eyes were downcast before she looked up at Sesshomaru. "Didn't mean to scare you Sesshomaru-sama."

"I was not afraid." He stated. His face was an expressionless mask, as always. Kagome wondered what had made him that way. Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru had different mothers didn't they? And if Inu-yasha was the last born, then where was his mother? She looked at Sesshomaru, who was staring back.

"What happened to your mother?" She asked, but quickly slapped her hand over her mouth, attempting to stop the words, but they had already been released.

Sesshomaru looked at her, face remained emotionless, but his eyes lit with many feelings. Hatred, anger, sadness... loneliness. And one Kagome did not notice, because it was covered up too quickly. Kagome opened her mouth, but Sesshomaru beat her to the punch. "My mother died when I was young."

"Oh. I'm sorry for asking you such a personal question." She said quickly. She looked down again.

"It is fine. She died too long ago for me to remember." Oh, but he did remember. He remembered all too well when his mother fell onto him, covered in her own blood. He remembered her very last words. Everything about the way she smelled, the way she acted, her eyes, everything...

He hadn't realized he was spoken to, because of his reminiscing. "Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked. He seemed to be else-where. She frowned and touched his face softly. She was surprised when he jerked back.

"Um... sorry." She said, apologizing for frightening him. "Again." She mumbled. He looked at her, before he looked at how they were.

"You may remove yourself from me." He stated. Kagome looked down and nodded, a furious blush creeping to her face.

"Kagome." She heard someone yell. She looked back to see Kaede, and smiled apologetically at Sesshomaru, while she got up and walked to Kaede. Sesshomaru missed the warmth, but quickly dismissed the thought. She was human. And that was his fathers' mistake. He did not want to make the same one.

"Yes Kaede?" Kagome asked, smiling at Kaede with a big smile.

"Kagome, child, can ye come with me?"

Kagome smiled. "Of course Kaede." As she began to follow her. Kaede walked into her hut. Kagome strode behind her, their weight made the floorboards squeak. Kaede sat on the ground, cross legged.

Kagome sat, folding her knees under her as she did so. She looked at Kaede. "What is it that you want to talk about?" Kagome asked, properly speaking to Kaede. Her mother had taught her how to speak to an elder. With respect.

Kaede looked at Kagome. "Do ye remember when ye woke up here?" Kagome gave a nod.

"I just can't remember how I got here." She stated. Trying to think about it made her brain hurt.

"Kagome, child. Ye were carried here by Lord Sesshomaru." Kaede stated, looking up at the girl, for Kaede, in her age, had shrunk.

Kagome looked down at Kaede, before her eyes widened to an unreal state. Almost as big as a saucer. "Wh, what?! He wouldn't do that. He would leave me to be claimed and...' She trailed off, a blush gracing her face. "Besides, why would Sesshomaru do that to me? He hates me." She stated, remembering very clearly the first time they had met. It was like it was yesterday. Time flew by here, it seemed.

"Child, Lord Sesshomaru is not all that meets the eye. Ye remember that." Kaede said, before shooing Kagome from her hut. Kagome walked out and stayed walking before she sat down on a log. She looked up, only to realize she was looking into golden depths. She couldn't look away.

"What's going on?" She asked herself. Her brain seemed to melt.

"Why do you look at me like that girl?" Sesshomaru asked, though his eyes were still probing hers.

"Kagome." She stated. Her eyes that were filled with life, dulled.

"What?"

"My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me." She mumbled, standing up and breaking her gaze from his. For some reason, this irked him so. An inaudible sigh escaped his lips.

"Alright Ka-go-me." He said in a mocking tone.

Kagome glared at him. "Why do you insist to mock me Sesshomaru?" She asked, her voice was dark. He looked at her for a moment as she held his gaze before he looked towards Rin.

"Because it is amusing." His voice was the normal, ice cold, but velvety voice as it always was. Kagome sighed, before cursing under her breath.

"Hey!" A voice shouted from behind. "Move away from Kagome!" Kagome sighed again, moving to sit on the ground, as Sesshomaru stayed put.

"And if I refuse, _dear brother?"_ Sesshomaru asked, venom dripping into his voice.

"Then I kill you!" Inu-yasha growled. Kagome sighed again.

"Inu-yasha, sit." She said, before getting up and as she began to walk off, she heard colorful language coming from Inu-yasha.

"Oi! Bitch! Why did you sit me!?" Inu-yasha had an aggravated tone. Kagome froze.

"Kagome. My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me!" She shouted, whirling around to face Inu-yasha. "You know that! Well you said my name when you said you loved me!" She spat. "You don't know how to love anyone other then that clay bitch Kikyo!" She screamed, as she covered her mouth. "Inu-yasha, I'm..."

Inu-yasha's eyes widened before he glowered at her. "At least she isn't worthless! You always have to go back to your time! You shouldn't of came back when I sent you away the first time wench!" He shouted at her. A solitary tear rolled from Kagome's eye, down to caress her cheek, before it dripped from her chin and hit the ground.

"Oh? Well. I should have just stayed in my time. Instead of coming back to fulfill my duty to restore the jewel. I'm so sorry that I wanted to make things right!" Was all she said, before running towards Rin and Shippo, who had Jaken pinned.

"Mama? What's wrong?" Shippo asked, but Kagome ran past. A tear hit Shippo's cheek. Kagome continued running.

Sesshomaru looked at Inu-yasha. "You really have messed up half-breed." He stated. He began to walk after her. She ran surprisingly fast for a human. He followed after her. "Rin, stay here with the kitsune and Jaken." Was what he commanded before walking more. She was farther ahead then expected, and when he got into the trees, he ran and came to where she had seemed to fallen. She was just laying in a heap, her ankle bleeding out from under the bandage. Sesshomaru sighed, and he walked over. Kagome stiffened.

"Don't come any closer." She whispered. "I don't need anyone to see me like this, alright Sesshomaru?" She questioned. Sesshomaru, ignoring her request, continued walking towards her. Kagome started dragging herself away. "I'm being serious Sesshomaru, don't come closer." Her voice was soft, yet full of emotion.

Sesshomaru walked over and leaned down next to her, as she still tried to drag herself away. "Calm down Kagome." He stated, placing a hand on her back, and one under her stomach. He picked her up, slowly angling it to where he was holding her, cradling her in his arms. He walked to a stump of a tree, setting her down on it. He ran his hand down her leg to her ankle, where she winced. "Does that hurt you?" He asked her in a hushed tone. She bit her lip and nodded.

"Why?" He looked up and into Kagome's eyes, which were confused.

"Why?" He repeated.

"Why do you keep helping me?" She whispered.

A smirk almost graced his flawless face. "So you have found out about my carrying you into Kaede's hut?" He questioned. She just nodded. "I see."

Kagome watched him remove the bandage, with only one arm.

"Sorry." she whispered to him, wincing again as his fingers grazed the wound.

"What do you have to apoligize for?" He questioned. She looked away from him.

"It's my fault that Inu-yasha cut off your arm..." She whimpered when he twisted her ankle, snapping it back into place. "Ouch." She mumbled, touching her leg softly, as he pulled her up to her feet, looking down at her. She went below his shoulder. How peculiar. Most demons and humans alike went to his shoulder. Well humans, anyway, demonesses normally went to his eyes. He had never wanted a demoness before in his life. He did not intend to mate. Ever.

She seemed to be depressed. What was running through her mind? "It is my own fault for letting that half-breed near me. It's my own fault for being blind to my natural instincts." He said, his voice was hollow.

Kagome looked at him. "What do you mean?" She whispered, eyes widening at the thought of Sesshomaru being blind to his instincts.

"I was blind to my instincts because..." Just then he was cut off, and he looked toward the person who had disrupted them. He sighed.

"Kagome-chan. We need to get moving..." Sango said, eying Sesshomaru suspiciously.

"Sure thing!" Kagome said, plastering on a fake smile. Sango glanced around for a second, before turning and walking away. Kagome looked back towards Sesshomaru, who's face was... blank. "What were you saying?" She asked, her eyes soft, her smile gone.

"Nothing Kagome. Nothing." He stated, before walking in front of her to head back to where Rin and Shippo were, who were asleep beside each other. Kagome smiled and leaned down, picking Shippo up. Sesshomaru looked at Jaken, before looking at Kagome, then Inu-yasha, who was staring at the two of them.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru!?" Inu-yasha growled. Kagome sighed.

"I am here to collect my ward, then I will leave." He stated, picking up Rin softly, and cradling her in his arms.

Inu-yasha glared as Sesshomaru starting walking away with Rin. Kagome ran up to him before his youkai cloud began to appear. She reached into her pocket and stuck something into his hand, which he looked at before nodding. Inu-yasha could not hear their words, but he saw Kagome smile. Then Sesshomaru ascended into the air. AhUn, beside him, and Jaken riding on the creature.

Kagome was smiling walking back, until Inu-yasha scoffed. Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Yes Inu-yasha?"

"What did you give him?" He sneered. Kagome frowned.

"It doesn't matter. It's not your business. Just a thanks for fixing my ankle." She stated, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at him.

He sneered in response. "Wench! It is my business! You just gave our _enemy_ something!" He scowled.

"Inu-yasha..." He looked at her, still sneering. "Shut up and s_it." _ A loud thud was heard, followed by cursing. Kagome cheerfully looked at everyone before walking into a hut and laying in her sleeping bag.

Sesshomaru:

He was still curious about the whereabouts of the kitsune's mother. His scent was very familiar.

"Why is she taking care of him?" He questioned himself.

End of Chapter seven!! Wooo!! Just think, it's ALL being re-done. Revised, rewrote!! WOO! Think about the possibilities! NOW IT CAN BE LONGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Awesome!


	8. Authoresses Trouble

Truth or Dare, With a Twist

Authoresses Trouble

Authoresses Troubles

Well… see here…

My friend, CherryBlossomLove,

Doesn't get enough reviews, understand me? Neither do I, but…

I want everyone to review for her, got it? She need reviews!

L8r days

JaimeAuthoresses Troubles

Well… see here…

My friend, CherryBlossomLove,

Doesn't get enough reviews, understand me? Neither do I, but…

I want everyone to review for her, got it? She need reviews!

L8r days

Jaime


	9. Chapter 8: This Is Your Life

Truth Or Dare, With A Twist

Truth Or Dare, With A Twist

Disclaimer: I will never own Inu-Yasha, sadly… and I do not own the part of Chop Suey by System Of A Down that I use in this chapter. Or any other songs used in this.

Last Time:

"What did you give him?" He sneered. Kagome frowned.

"It doesn't matter. It's not your business. Just a thanks for fixing my ankle." She stated, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at him.

He sneered in response. "Wench! It is my business! You just gave our _enemy_ something!" He scowled.

"Inu-Yasha..." He looked at her, still sneering. "Shut up and s_it." _A loud thud was heard, followed by cursing. Kagome cheerfully looked at everyone before walking into a hut and laying in her sleeping bag.

Sesshomaru:

He was still curious about the whereabouts of the kitsune's mother. His scent was very familiar.

"Why is she taking care of him?" He questioned himself.

This Time:

Chapter Eight

This Is Your Life

Sesshomaru opened the locket, looking into it. It was still warm from her fingers, and he sighed before he landed. Rin was asleep and AhUn landed shortly after Sesshomaru. AhUn's landing woke Rin, and she looked at Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru, what did Kagome give you?" She asked softly.

"It's for you." He said, and threw it towards her. She caught it, almost as though she knew he was going to. She looked into it, and there was an engraving. It read,

_To a beautiful soul._

Rin raised her eyebrows. "Sesshomaru-sama, why would she give me this?" He didn't reply as he entered his castle. His stoic façade back now as he glared down at his servants.

Back With Kagome:

Inu-Yasha was up now, and Kagome was getting very annoyed. "Is it something a mate would give another mate?" He asked, and she turned, her eyes hard.

"You would know if I was mated to him. His smell would be all over me and I wouldn't be a virgin anymore. Can you mind your own business for ONCE and drop the subject? I'm tired of you bugging me. If I want to give people things then I will give them things."

"Sesshomaru's smell is all over you." He growled out, pointing an accusing finger. "And you don't explain why!"

"Maybe because he saved my life?!" She shouted out, smacking his hand down. He growled, and slapped her. She flew back, hitting the ground hard. Her hand went to her cheek and she looked towards him. Blood came from the cut on her lip, and he stepped forward.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" She stood, some loose tears now falling down her face.

"Just go. Don't touch me. Don't come near me… I can't… believe that you'd hit me…" She whimpered, her blue eyes full of shock. "I'll go…" She turned and fled to the hut, grabbing her giant yellow pack before she took off. Shippo ran after her.

"Inu-Yasha!" Sango shouted, "How dare you hit Kagome?!"

"I didn't mean to…" He whispered, his eyes downcast now. He turned, and left. Sango threw down her sword, and began stomping on the dirt. Miroku grabbed her, and yanked her against him.

"Sango, he's punishing himself. Leave him be. Kagome will come back."

"No she won't."

"Maybe so. We'll find her if she does not."

Kagome ran faster, the tears flying from her face. She finally stopped, leaning against a tree while the tears dropped faster and faster. "I can't believe he'd do that…" She whispered, and Shippo jumped into her arms.

"Don't cry Kagome." Even though he'd told her not to, she did. She collapsed beside the tree, her legs having gave out.

"You don't have to call me and say you're sorry… I'm already gone. You don't have to call me and break my heart, it's how; I try moving on. Oh, you don't have to call anymore, oh yeah. You don't have to call baby…" She sobbed into Shippo's fur, while he wiped tears from her eyes. She soon fell into a comatose sleep. Shippo fell asleep soon after.

Kagome woke hours later, her senses screaming at her. She sat Shippo down, and left to explore. "Fragments of the jewel…" She whispered, and grabbed her bow and arrows. She ran after them, leaving Shippo in a small barrier. She'd never told the others that she was practicing with her Miko powers, but she was. She was learning to control and manipulate them.

She crouched behind a tree, staring at the thing with the shards. "Come out little Miko, and I'll spare your life."

"I couldn't say the same for you." Kagome shouted, and she launched an arrow at the thing. It dodged, morphing into Inu-Yasha.

"You wouldn't attack the being you love, would you?"

"I don't love Inu-Yasha." She whispered, but she couldn't find it in herself to shoot another arrow. It laughed, sounding just like Inu-Yasha.

"Foolish girl." Was all it said, before it flew at Kagome, and attacked. She coughed, gasping for air now. A moment later, she looked towards her stomach. Through her white shirt, blood soaked. She looked at the thing, still morphed as Inu-Yasha, and she fell down. Her hands touched the blood, not believing it was her own. She heard Shippo's voice, looked over and smiled a soft smile.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to him, before her eyes closed, and she fell forward the rest of the way. The last thing she heard was Shippo's angry cry.

Shippo attacked the thing. "Fox fire!" He screamed, and the fire engulfed his body.

"A pup with this much power?"

_Why have you forsaken me? In your eyes forsaken me, in your thoughts forsaken me? In your heart forsaken, me oh… Trust in my, self-righteous suicide… I cry…_

"I'll kill you!" Shippo screamed, tears streaming down his face as the fire around his body flew away, and hit the thing. It screamed in agony, before it dissolved, and then turned to vapor. Shippo huffed angrily, before he went to Kagome. He grabbed her hand and shook her shoulders. "Kagome?" He asked, but her body no longer moved. He couldn't hear her heart, and she was starting to get cold. He cried, anger seething. "Kagome?" He asked again, but no answer still. "This has to be a dream. Kagome!" He shouted. He held her now, angry tears falling. "You can't be dead. I don't want you to be dead…" He sobbed.

"Step aside child." Sesshomaru commanded, having appeared from no where. He was starting patrol on his lands when a wave of power made him run to the scene. When he got closer he began to smell blood, and he witnessed Shippo screaming. The power that drove Shippo to kill the being, was large. "Why do you avenge her?" He questioned.

"I love her." He whispered softly. "She's my mom."

Love. A foreign emotion to Sesshomaru. He nodded. That was what made Shippo's power multiply. "Step back." He said, and the sword he held above Kagome pulsed. Finally, when he saw the little demons that were clinging chains to Kagome, he slashed through them. Shippo looked at Sesshomaru, while he put his sword back into it's case. He bent down, lifting Kagome into his arms.

"Kagome is right… you always help her yet you hate her. Why?"

"I do not know." He said. "Why does she care for you?"

"I don't know."

"There are many things one cannot understand." Sesshomaru stated, as he began to walk.

"Wait!" Shippo ran after him. "Where are you going?"

"I will take Kagome back to my home and make sure she is safe."

"You can't leave me behind!"

"I never intended to. Come." They walked in silence for a long time, Sesshomaru looking at Kagome with gentle eyes. That was rare. Her breathing had restarted and he listened to the beat of her heart. It was low and soft to many, but to him it was loud and frantic. He watched her, but his face quickly was replaced by a mask when he entered the castle. Gasps were heard as he walked and he listened to the rumors that were starting.

"She smells of him. Is she his mate?"

"Quite possibly. On many occasions he has came home smelling like she. And now she's here, smelling of him?"

"What happened to never taking a mate?"

"Who knows."

Sesshomaru soon arrived in a bed chamber, and he sat her on the bed. He tugged on her shirt, but sighed, giving up. "What are you doing?" Shippo asked.

"Removing these clothes. They are dirty and inappropriate."

"Kagome wouldn't like that."

"She is unconscious, it does not matter." He said, cutting through them with his claws. He looked down at the contraption she wore on her chest, and slashed it off as well. He didn't care enough to stare at her body as many others would. She was very toned and she was shaped like a goddess. He removed the remains of all her clothing, and grabbed a kimono. He set it beside her. "Kit, get me a cloth and bucket of water. They are in the bath." He said, pointing to a door. Shippo ran there and back, and Sesshomaru sponged the blood from her stomach. No wound resided. His brows raised as he cleaned the rest of her body, and then put the kimono on her.

'She smells nice.' But he shook away those thoughts and finished tying the strings on the kimono. A moment later, he stood up fully, and turned. "Tell her where she is when she wakes. I will return later on." He stated.

Shippo watched Kagome, and her eyes slowly began to open. She had fell onto the hard ground, and now she was laying in something soft. "Am I dead?"

"Kagome!" He said, throwing himself on her. "No… you're alive. Sesshomaru saved you… after I killed the thing. And we're at his castle now…" Kagome sat up, looking around. She looked down at the kimono she wore and her eyebrows raised.

"How'd I get in this?"

"Sesshomaru changed you." Her face heated up and the blush that spread went down her neck and covered her arms. Sesshomaru stepped back into the room and he looked at her.

She looked at him, the blush deepening before she looked away. "Thanks." She muttered to Sesshomaru. "For saving my life. Again." She whispered softly, her hand ran down the kimono top, trying to straighten it out. She sat up fully now, before she stood. She wobbled slightly and Sesshomaru appeared, catching her. "Thanks." She muttered again. Her hands rest on his shoulders and she pulled away, walking towards the mirror. She looked at herself, brushing back her bangs. "Where's my backpack?"

Shippo looked at Sesshomaru. "I didn't get it." He said, shaking his head. "I'm sorry Kagome."

"It's alright Shippo…" She whispered, and she combed through her hair. "I'll go get it myself."

"No, you are to stay here Miko, and not to leave the castle grounds." Sesshomaru said, towering over her. She backed away, looking up at him defiantly. Her hand opened and closed, clenched at her side before she stormed up to him, and began poking him in the chest.

"Now you listen here. You can't keep me against my will. I will go where I please and if you do not like it then whatever. I don't care. You're not my boss." She jabbed him in the chest again, and he grabbed her hands, and closed them in between both of his. It looked romantic but Kagome's power sparked and he released her hands.

"You are not to leave. I will retrieve your backpack for you. Stay here." He said. He'd given Kagome something, and she hadn't realized. He seemed to vanish into air and Kagome sighed, walking back to the bed she was on before. She jumped onto it, sitting down.

"What a jerk." She mumbled, rubbing her hands together. She looked at her ring finger when she saw a glimmer of light. A little golden ring was placed there, and inset into it was a small onyx stone. She looked at it closer, for around it were little pink stones, all embedded into the band. None stuck out, and she gasped. "Was this for giving him that necklace?" She brooded.

Shippo looked up at Kagome, and noticed the little ring. "Who's that from?"

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome whispered. Rin burst into the room, the gold chain swinging from her neck.

"Kagome-chan!" She shouted, launching herself onto the bed. She hugged Kagome.

With Inu-Yasha:

Sango shouted at him, screaming. And he argued back. "I'll never forgive you for what you did! I hope Kagome finds someone she can actually love and receive love from. You're nothing but a jerk!" She threw a rock at him but he dodged it and growled.

"I hope she does find someone like that Sango! But she won't! No one can love Kagome, she's unlovable!"

Miroku stood, towering over Inu-Yasha as he glared at him. "If she was unlovable, and no one wanted her, then she wouldn't be here. Shippo loves her, I love her, Sango loves her, and Rin loves her. Just because you lost your feelings for Kagome once Kikyo came back, means nothing. No more speaking." He stated. Inu-Yasha shivered. Miroku had never acted like this, and when he sat near Sango, she reached for him and held his hands. He looked at her, a small smile forming on his face.

Sesshomaru searched for Kagome's pack. Where'd he found her dead, he'd followed her scent back to a tree. No backpack was there, but Inu-Yasha's smell was. He growled, and went to Kaede's village. He walked to Sango, appearing and disappearing as he quickly grabbed her backpack. Inu-Yasha growled when he saw him and unsheathed Tetsusaiga. "What are you doing with Kagome's backpack Sesshomaru?" He growled out.

"She asked me to retrieve it." He stated, his voice held no emotion.

"You're a dog now?" He asked, and Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow.

"Not like you. You did a number to her though, did you not? Breaking her heart and all." Inu-Yasha said nothing and Sesshomaru left, reappearing in Kagome's room as he set her backpack down. He looked up to see her examining the ring.

"Why'd you give this to me?"

"It is in return for giving Rin that necklace."

"It…" She hesitated. "It was for you…"

"I have no need for it."

"I have no need for this." She wiggled the finger the ring was on and then tried to pull it off. It wouldn't budge.

"Take this off." She said, her tone angry and confused.

"You will need it." He stated, and he walked to her, gently running his fingers across her cheek. He turned, and left.

Kagome was confused.

End Chapter

Yeah, it sucks… I need to put some action into this! Then it'll be ten times better! YAY! Thanks for reading, and continue to stay with me while I update and everything! Thank you!

Jaime


	10. Chapter 9: Mistakes

Truth or Dare, with a Twist

Disclaimer: I honestly own nothing! NO DON'T BRING OUT THE STICKS! I'M NOT A PINATA! AGGGHHH!

A/N- Hey, been a LONG time, sorry for the wait. Been way too busy with life, growing up and all that. It's probably been like three or four years since I updated this story. For a few of my reviewers, I STILL don't know if I'm going to make this an Inu/Kag or a Sess/Kag, because frankly, I prefer Sess/Kag. You know, the whole forbidden demon lord loving a human even though it's politically wrong in the time they're in… Yeah, makes me happy. I love forbidden romance. Most of you don't understand why. Inu/Kag gets SO boring. Seriously. It's like… majorly boring to me. The only thing good about it is that it's a love triangle for Kikyo/Kagome/InuYasha. And that's cool, except I don't really think InuYasha will ever TRULY be with Kagome, because he only really wants Kikyo. Yeah, well. There's my opinion. Sesshomaru is way prettier too. =) Onward to the story though. Again, I really am sorry for the wait.

Last Time:

"It is in return for giving Rin that necklace."

"It…" She hesitated. "It was for you…"

"I have no need for it."

"I have no need for this." She wiggled the finger the ring was on and then tried to pull it off. It wouldn't budge.

"Take this off." She said, her tone angry and confused.

"You will need it." He stated, and he walked to her, gently running his fingers across her cheek. He turned, and left.

Kagome was confused.

This Time:

Chapter Nine

Mistakes Make Us

The confusion was clear in her eyes. She would never say so though. Pride wouldn't let her. "What the hell?" She asked aloud. Shippo looked at her.

"Mama?"

"Nothing Shippo; don't worry. Just… nothing."

Sesshomaru was acting weird around her. She didn't know if she liked that. 'To think, this all started out with Truth or Dare…' She thought to herself, sighing as she looked out the window. The garden was very lovely. It was in full bloom. Roses, lilies, daffodil's… any kind of flower was blooming, some Kagome had never seen before. "I'm going to go walk in the garden's Shippo. Um… then I'm going to bathe. I'll be back soon."

"Okay!" He chirped happily, coloring on some paper Kagome had given him. She left the room and walked down the hall. She was lost after twenty minutes of mindless walking.

"Um…"

"Are you lost?"

Kagome jumped. "Oh my God, don't sneak up on me like that!" She turned around, only to come face to chest with Sesshomaru. "Oh, it's just you. How do I get outside? I want to go to the garden." A raised eyebrow was all she got, before he walked past her. She sighed and walked after him, as he led her down hallways and outside. Soon they were in the garden, and she was gushing over the flowers there. "Oh wow." She whispered out, before she took off running through the flowers. The paths were made of stone, the benches were made of the same stone. Ivy grew up the side of the castle, and flowers bloomed from the ivy. Kagome lost her breath when she turned around and looked at Sesshomaru, who was watching her with a very soft expression. The sun was shining on half of his face, making his eyes sparkle.

"Is there something interesting about my face, Kagome?"

She blushed and looked away. "No, sorry. Just another face." She looked at the ring. "What's this for anyway? What does it do?"

"It calls me. It is a mating gift."

"A what?" She squeaked, blushing furiously. "I… you. Take it off." She held out her hand.

"It is the only way I can protect you."

"I don't need protection Sesshomaru! I can take care of myself."

"Yes, you've proven that you can. You take care of yourself so well in fact, that you died and your kit slayed the beast, leaving me to bring you back."

She blushed, but it wasn't from being embarrassed. She was angry. "Listen here bub!" She shouted, storming up to him and getting in his face. "I take care of myself just fine! I don't want to be mated to you!"

"Would you prefer InuYasha?"

She stepped back, looking down to the ground. That had hurt. 'Wow. Sesshomaru hurting me. Well that's not surprising considering he wants to kill me.' Anger soon overcame the hurt, and she reached up and grabbed his hair. "Oh it's soft." She didn't realize she had spoken aloud, but she gave his head a yank and pulled him to her height. "Look, one time I died. Oh well. No I don't want to mate InuYasha. And no, I don't want to mate you." She paused when something flashed through his eyes, but was replaced by the stoic mask he wore. "I want to have a choice damn it!"

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and pulled it from his hair before he gripped it in his own. "You are so fragile. I can crush you with just a touch, Kagome. Other demons will not hesitate to do so. I, unlike them, do not want to cause you harm."

"What?"

A quirk in his lips had Kagome blushing and pulling her hand out of his. Or trying to. She blushed harder when he lifted it and pressed her palm to his cheek and held it there. However when he lifted her hand he had pulled her closer and she was standing on her tiptoes and pressed against him. She quickly jerked away from him and walked over to some random flowers, before leaning down and cupping one in her hand. She was trying to get the heat in her body under control. She was sure she was looking like a tomato right now. 'Oh man, this is embarrassing. What the hell is wrong with Sesshomaru?'

"That's a crescent lily." She heard beside her ear. She jumped again, having been too lost in her thoughts to hear him approach. Or was he just that silent? "It blooms in the moonlight. It is quite exquisite to see all of them bloomed. They glow."

"Really?" She whispered, moving closer to the flowers in an attempt to put more space between them.

"Truth or dare, Kagome."

"Truth."

"What are you thinking?"

"Um… what's wrong with you?"

"Are you questioning my intellect?"

"No. No! Not at all. You just seem to be acting different than normal."

"I do not see how."

"You're not trying to kill everyone lately. Well mostly InuYasha."

"You see me as a tyrant?"

"Well… yeah."

"I am not. I can justify my actions."

"How?"

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's forearms and turned her to face him. "I do not despise humans. I simply think the lot of them stink. You do not, and Rin's smell is tolerable. InuYasha is not worthy of you. He is an imbecile, and cannot even fully handle the Tetsusaiga. He unleashes a quarter of its true power, simply because he is a hanyou. I do not hate InuYasha."

"What?"

"I do not. If I wanted him dead, I would have killed him before he was born. I would have killed Izayoi." He stared deep into her eyes, and she looked at her arms.

"You would have killed a pregnant woman and an unborn child?"

"If I had known the stain it would have made on my family, yes."

"That's cruel."

"It is life." He paused. "However, I let them live. Father loved the woman, and despite how I acted when he went to her… I could not help but feel slightly envious. For a powerful youkai like my father to fall in love so freely, with not one, but two woman in one lifetime baffled me. In fact, the willpower it takes to mate a human, the control… that was enough to stop my murderous rampage. And for a human to birth a hanyou child, when it is much larger than a human baby is incredible. I was envious of InuYasha. He had father's attention from the day he found Izayoi pregnant. My mother would have been ashamed of him for leaving his oldest son to grow up alone, with no one to help him except the many servants and teachers at his disposal."

Kagome tried to stand but Sesshomaru grabbed her arms tighter and leaned his face forward. "Believe it or not, I have a heart Kagome. It is… was buried in ice until Rin became my ward. She started thawing it. Now it seems to be complete again, beating properly. I did not know how beautiful a heartbeat could sound until I revived you."

"Sessho-"

"Get your hands off her!" InuYasha growled as he jumped over the wall. "WIND SCAR!"

Within seconds Sesshomaru had Kagome wrapped possessively in his arms and airborne. "InuYasha! SIT!" A very loud thud was heard as InuYasha ate dirt, and they landed. Sesshomaru still held Kagome against him, even after her feet touched the ground. She was becoming rather uncomfortable in his embrace.

InuYasha stood. "What the hell was that for! I come to save you from him and you just SIT me!"

"InuYasha…"

"And why the hell are you touching her like you own her! She is mine!" He stopped talking, and his shoulders fell slack when he looked at her hand. "Kagome… is that?" He looked up and into her eyes. "You are mated to Sesshomaru?"

"WHAT!" She shouted out. "No! I am not!" She said. "He said he gave it to me for protection. We already talked about the whole mating gift thing. I am not mating him."

"Nor is she mating you, 'little' brother."

InuYasha growled. "She belongs to me."

"She is not yours."

"SIT!" She shouted, as she jerked out of Sesshomaru's arms. "I belong to neither of you! I'm not some piece of property. InuYasha, what about Kikyo? Well?" When she got no reply, she looked at Sesshomaru. "And you didn't even ask! You just assumed I needed protection. Well I need nothing! I don't need either of you!" She shouted, her miko powers flaring wildly about her. "I am nobody's doll!" She screeched. Sesshomaru walked through the powers, though they were burning his skin, and grabbed her hand. He flipped her wrist over and bit it roughly. She screamed, before she dropped into his arms.

"Truth or dare Kagome."

"Dare…?"

"I dare you to kiss me."

Sorry, I leave off here. Not very long, I know. Sorry again. I'm tired. It's almost three am. I'll try to fix it tomorrow or something, but leave a review. I've got some devious ideas for the next chapter…


	11. Chapter 10: Uncertain

Truth or Dare, with a Twist

Disclaimer: -singing obnoxiously loud- La la la la! Oh, no, not you again! I don't own it. –cries-

Last Time:

"WHAT!" She shouted out. "No! I am not!" She said. "He said he gave it to me for protection. We already talked about the whole mating gift thing. I am not mating him."

"Nor is she mating you, 'little' brother."

InuYasha growled. "She belongs to me."

"She is not yours."

"SIT!" She shouted, as she jerked out of Sesshomaru's arms. "I belong to neither of you! I'm not some piece of property. InuYasha, what about Kikyo? Well?" When she got no reply, she looked at Sesshomaru. "And you didn't even ask! You just assumed I needed protection. Well I need nothing! I don't need either of you!" She shouted, her miko powers flaring wildly about her. "I am nobody's doll!" She screeched. Sesshomaru walked through the powers, though they were burning his skin, and grabbed her hand. He flipped her wrist over and bit it roughly. She screamed, before she dropped into his arms.

"Truth or dare Kagome."

"Dare…?"

"I dare you to kiss me."

This Time:

Uncertain

"…what?" She asked, her voice wavering slightly. He wanted her to kiss him. "I can't."

"It is a dare, you have to."

"She doesn't have to do anything!" InuYasha interjected.

"Kagome, do you know why the first dog demon wanted to morph into a human?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes burning into hers. "He was envious."

Kagome was still in her arms, and she tried to stand on her own but his arm tightened. "Why would a demon be envious of a human?"

"Because dog demons cannot kiss each other in their demon form; only in human. All the first dog demon wanted was a kiss, and that is how he learned how to turn into a human." His eyes looked like mini suns as they burned into Kagome's blue ones. She bit her lower lip. "I dared you to kiss me, Kagome. So kiss me."

"I…"

"No more excuses. Ignore InuYasha. Just kiss me." She closed her eyes and looked down. Sesshomaru's hand came up, and his knuckle lifted her chin. "Please?" He whispered, low enough so only she could hear. Her heart melted and she leaned up onto her tiptoes, and pressed her lips to his very gently.

It was ecstasy.

It was innocent enough at first, just her lips pressed against his, but something inside her uncurled when he molded his mouth to the shape of hers. Her breathing hitched in her throat and she brought her hands up to cling to his shoulders. Never before had she realized how broad they were, and her heart lurched a bit. One hand went into her hair, and the other rested lightly against her hip, holding her to him. Shaping her to his body. When his tongue flicked out to trace the shape of her lower lip, a moan slipped out of her mouth as it opened. And then he was tasting her. His tongue licked the shape of her teeth, and ran along the top of her tongue, coaxing her to battle. She lost of course, but the heat that coursed through her body made her shiver when he pulled back. His lips pressed to hers again, softly, before he kissed the corners of her lips. He pulled away, watching as she nearly dropped to the ground before he pulled her flush against him again. InuYasha was staring, his mouth open as he looked at Kagome clinging to Sesshomaru.

He smelled the air, smelling the scent of Kagome. _His _Kagome, who had just made out with his brother, smelled very ripe. His gaze fell, and he turned to leave. "InuYasha." Sesshomaru called after him, as he pulled Kagome closer to his body still, inhaling the scent of her. She smelled so clean, unlike other humans of this era. "She is, and will never be yours. I have told you."

"Keh." He shot back, as he leaped away. And how bad it hurt just to leave her there.

Sesshomaru's attention turned back to Kagome. His eyes bore down into hers, before slowly lowering to her lips. "Do you still deny the attraction?"

"I never said there wasn't an attraction. I refuse to mate you."

"You accepted the gift. You cannot. Unless you wish to battle me for your freedom?"

She gulped and looked down. His finger lifted her chin again, and she found a strange tenderness in his eyes. "Kagome." He nearly purred. "I want you to be my mate." She shivered against him and bit her lower lip. She watched his eyes trail down to stare at her teeth. She licked her lower lip slowly, watching as he followed with his gaze. "I wish you to kiss me again."

"What, not a dare this time?"

"If you do not kiss me, I shall kiss you." She pouted her lips and was surprised when Sesshomaru leaned down to press his lips to hers once more, licking and biting her lower lip until her knees buckled and he had to hold her up. He finally stopped with his torturing kiss and lifted her up. He carried her into the castle and placed her in her room, on top of her bed. "I will return to get you for lunch."

Kagome nodded as Shippo bounded in. "Kagome!" He shouted, when he hopped on top of her, latching onto her neck. He began to sniff the air. "You smell funny." He stated, making Kagome blush. She swore she heard Sesshomaru chuckle before he exited the room.

The days blew by, and Kagome had a hard time remembering which day was which. He eyes closed as she leaned back against the headboard. The ring was warm against her finger and she knew Sesshomaru was coming home. He would be back. Her heart thumped in anticipation. How she had missed him. She startled herself and sat up, biting her lower lip. Tears began to fall from her lashes as she realized how much she had missed him. How long had it been? A month? Two? She couldn't remember. She only knew the day from when the children woke and the children slept. Everything was starting to blur together.

Her temper flared to life. She was still being trapped like a prisoner. She couldn't even walk alone. Not without a demonic aura somewhere close by. She was positive she was guarded when Sesshomaru was away. She stood up and went to the door that led to the balcony and stepped out onto it, not bothering to put on a kimono over her sleepwear. She looked to the ground, than frowned. It was a long way down. She stepped onto the railing, and looked down again. When she took the first step, there was a rush of feeling, and then she was falling. She squeaked as she fell, looking as the ground came closer and closer…

There was no painful impact, no bones shattering. She didn't feel a thing. She opened her eyes and saw the reason why. An arm encircled her waist, and she could see a vein standing out against the flesh, along with the tension of the muscles. "Sesshomaru."

"Did you want to die?" He questioned, in a clipped tone. He sounded furious, and he turned her around to look up at him. She started with his feet. They seemed safe, and her eyes trailed up slowly, noticing he wore no pants. Her eyes widened when she realized he was naked, but she looked up and saw the smooth expanse of his chest. Her breath caught at the sight of his nude chest, and she noticed the tensing and relaxing of his pectoral muscles. "Do you wish to leave so badly?" His voice was soft, and she looked up into his eyes.

"I just want to be free."

"You are free. You can leave whenever you like. I will not stop you if you do not wish to remain here any longer."

"But, Sesshomaru…"

"I do not want an unwilling mate." He stated, his eyes devoid of any emotion. She looked down at his feet again. Her shoulders shook. "You may leave whenever you like. I will not hold you a 'prisoner' any longer. You are free."

"Sesshomaru."

"Do not say it Kagome."

"Sesshomaru, I…"

"If you say it, you will never go."

"Truth or dare Sesshomaru?"

"Dare, always dare."

"I dare you to kiss me."

"If I kiss you, I will not stop."

"I dared you to do it. Our roles are reversed now, Sesshomaru. If you refuse, I understand. I am nothing more than a human, a blink in your everlasting life."

He grabbed her arms and picked her up, holding her in the air, feet dangling. "Kagome. If I kiss you, we will become mates. I cannot let you go if we are mated."

"You can control yourself, I know you can."

"You overestimate my self-control."

"It's you we're talking about. You have endless amounts of self-control."

"Not when it comes to you."

"Why is that?" She asked, her eyes caught in the burning intensity of his.

"I…"

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She heard someone shout, and Sesshomaru turned to face the voice, pushing her behind him. She could smell his scent. She leaned closer and gave a discrete inhale, noticing how well toned his back was. A scar ran from his shoulder blade, across the middle of his back, to his hip bone. She reached up and touched it, her other hand resting lightly on his lower back. He went rigid. "Sir, Prince Koga has demanded you release the Miko to him! He claims she is his mate."

"Tell the wolf, that she belongs to no one. She is unclaimed, and shall remain that way. She is to be mine." He stated, and the guard scurried away. Kagome's finger traced the scar from the top to the bottom. It was a dark red line in his alabaster skin. She felt his body tense further and she was smashed against him, pinned against the ground by just his body. His hand caught her wrists and pulled them above her head. His hair curtained their faces as he stared down at her, his eyes molten. She felt something nudging her thigh, and her eyes widened slightly.

"I'm sorry. Did I bother you by touching the scar? What is it from?"

"Touching the scar did not bother me, just touching me does. You are so innocent…" He murmured, leaning his face closer to hers. He kissed her forehead, and her cheeks, even the tip of her nose. "It is from my mother. She had me whipped one day, and the one place that the whip hit me has never healed, thanks to the venom that was bled into the leather."

"Oh my." Kagome gasped out, when she felt his lips press against the hollow behind her ear. A stirring sensation bloomed in her belly and she shivered against him. "Sesshomaru." She whispered out on a moan, when his tongue flicked out and licked her earlobe. His lips moved farther down, caressing her throat and collarbone. Her body arched against his when the hand not pinning her down reached up to cup her breast. Her senses left her, and when he placed his face in front of hers, she strained against his hold and he released her. Her lips collided with his and she used the momentum to roll on top of him. She hungrily kissed his mouth, licking the shape of his lips before he opened his mouth. He made a noise deep in his throat. She felt euphoric, to have this kind of power over him.

But all good things must come to an end, and they did when Koga ripped Kagome away from Sesshomaru's grasp. "What the fuck is going on Kagome?"

She looked at Sesshomaru, who was still very much naked, and aroused, and her eyes began to water. Sesshomaru had death written in her eyes.

Koga was going to die.

_A little PG-13 to the limits in this chapter. How was it? _

_Jaime_


	12. Chapter 11: Bitter

Truth or Dare, With a Twist

Disclaimer: Obviously if I owned it I wouldn't be writing stories about it… or would I?

Last Time:

"I'm sorry. Did I bother you by touching the scar? What is it from?"

"Touching the scar did not bother me, just touching me does. You are so innocent…" He murmured, leaning his face closer to hers. He kissed her forehead, and her cheeks, even the tip of her nose. "It is from my mother. She had me whipped one day, and the one place that the whip hit me has never healed, thanks to the venom that was bled into the leather."

"Oh my." Kagome gasped out, when she felt his lips press against the hollow behind her ear. A stirring sensation bloomed in her belly and she shivered against him. "Sesshomaru." She whispered out on a moan, when his tongue flicked out and licked her earlobe. His lips moved farther down, caressing her throat and collarbone. Her body arched against his when the hand not pinning her down reached up to cup her breast. Her senses left her, and when he placed his face in front of hers, she strained against his hold and he released her. Her lips collided with his and she used the momentum to roll on top of him. She hungrily kissed his mouth, licking the shape of his lips before he opened his mouth. He made a noise deep in his throat. She felt euphoric, to have this kind of power over him.

But all good things must come to an end, and they did when Koga ripped Kagome away from Sesshomaru's grasp. "What the fuck is going on Kagome?"

She looked at Sesshomaru, who was still very much naked, and aroused, and her eyes began to water. Sesshomaru had death written in his eyes.

Koga was going to die.

This Time:

Chapter Eleven

Bitter

She had never seen Sesshomaru furious before. He had never shown his anger, if he had any, towards anyone. He simply took care of things that infuriated them, getting rid of them before they could become more of an annoyance. Kouga's blue eyes pierced her, leaving her feeling like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "Well, Kagome? What's going on? Why were you all over Sesshomaru?" He snarled, eyes flashing.

"Because we are to be mates." Sesshomaru stated, his arousal gone as he shifted in front of Kagome.

"She is mine." Kouga shouted, reaching for her. Sesshomaru's hand caught Kouga's wrist, and he twisted it, sending Kouga flying behind Kagome and away. Sesshomaru reached out for her, and she reached for him, only to be swept into a powerful embrace, in the center of a whirlwind. "And there is nothing you can do short of marking her that will stop me!" He laughed in triumph, as Kagome beat against his back with her fists.

"Let me go Kouga!"

"No. You belong with me. He will never treat you as you should be treated, Kagome. I have vied for your attention for too long. You will not deny me now!" His hold tightened painfully, causing Kagome to gasp in hurt and outrage. She looked for Sesshomaru, but could not see past the powerful gusts of wind that were surely taking her away from him. Tears caught in her eyes and lashes and she sniffled.

'Why do I always end up getting kidnapped?' She thought helplessly, as she began to kick. 'No one ever just asks me what I want. Is it so hard?' She blinked away the tears, anger overriding everything, and snapped once again. "Put me down, and take me back. I do not want you Kouga. I want Sesshomaru."

His steps faltered and sent them sprawling to the ground, his body laying half-atop hers. She shoved at him, trying to move him away and get back in her comfort zone. "What?" He asked, pinning down her hands. "Did you just say you chose that dog over me?"

Kagome had enough, and slapped Kouga once he pulled them to sit up, having freed her hands in the process. "Are you that dense Kouga, truly to believe that I want to mate you?"

"I thought…"

"Well you thought wrong. I have never given you the impression that I wanted to be more than a friend to you, but no, you got it in your head that I was to be your woman. What about Ayame, hm? She has been waiting half her life, and she is your intended mate if I do remember. So stop trying to get me, because I don't want someone who is already claimed!" She stood, towering over him as he sat. He moved back, not from fear of her, but from her reiki rising with her anger. She was glowing brightly, the whites of her eyes shining pinkish. "And you never even asked. You assumed that I was going to mate you. If I had my way, I wouldn't mate anyone. I would still be hunting down jewel shards, and maybe killing Naraku. But that always gets interrupted, doesn't it?" She snapped her fingers in front of his face. "And just when I thought everything was well between me and Sesshomaru, at least for an _hour_ you come and ruin it. Did you really think he was forcing something on me? I was on top of him, Kouga, not the other way around."

He blinked at her and she sniffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "The first time I do anything for myself and it gets ruined. Guess I shouldn't want anything, huh?" She started walking away, back in the direction of Sesshomaru's castle. "And don't bother following me either, cause I really don't think I could handle your _company._" She lifted her skirts, and stepped over a branch, huffing as she walked. A few minutes later, Sesshomaru caught up to her, fully dressed, eyes wild. His hands clamped on her arms, and he stared at her before narrowing his eyes and turning to see Kouga still sitting on the ground, a half mile away, staring at her retreating figure. He began to draw his sword but stopped when he felt a soft hand over his. "Don't bother, he isn't worth your time." She stated, and continued to walk. He stared after her, shook his head, and followed behind.

Kagome walked calmly, chin held high as she finally got through the gates of Sesshomaru's fortress. He followed quietly after her, watching her with confusion and slight surprise. "Kagome."

"Yes, My Lord?" She questioned, turning to look up at him. He frowned. When had she ever addressed him so formally? Never. His eyes bore into hers. "Did you need something?" She asked, turning to face him fully. "Can I go back to hunting shards now? That is the whole reason I am in this world after all."

"Your origin confuses me. You act like no one from Edo, and I am most perplexed at the reason behind your strange attire."

"I'm from far away." She stated, unblinking. "I need to go. Shards and Naraku only wait so long, you realize." She twirled away in a flurry of skirts, leaving Sesshomaru standing there, frowning at her back.

….

As she packed, changing back into her usual school uniform, she let some of the gloom that had been creeping in take over. She sniffled, blinking back the tears. She wasn't going to cry. 'And to think this all started out with Truth or Dare…' She thought drearily, as she brushed her skirt against her thighs. Turning, she gasped and saw Sesshomaru standing against the shoji screen. "I'm ready to leave now." She stated.

He stared at her, making her shift uncomfortably. "Hn." He stated noncommittally. He walked to her, reaching a hand up to brush against her cheek. "I shall join you on your mission." He announced, watching as her eyes widened and she spluttered. "As you are the leader, I assume you shall let me."

"InuYasha is the leader!" She objected. "You have to ask him, not me."

"No, Kagome. InuYasha may be the strongest, but you hold your little group together. They follow you, not him." He reached down and clasped her hand. "Come. We must depart if we are to walk to your village and arrive before nightfall."

She stared at their interlocked hands, and smiled slightly at the sight. "Okay." She agreed, and they left.

….

Miroku's head popped up as he sensed Kagome's aura. She seemed to be extremely happy this evening, and he smiled in the general direction she was approaching in. InuYasha's face turned from extreme relief, to a scowl in less than a minute. Miroku raised a questioning eyebrow, and InuYasha simply stated. "Sesshomaru." A growl rose in his chest and died when he saw Kagome and Sesshomaru walking hand in hand into the field they were in. Kagome looked happy. Sesshomaru looked bored, but a twinkle in his eyes made InuYasha's own narrow. He sniffed the air discretely, earning a look from Sesshomaru. He sighed inwardly, knowing that he and Kagome had not yet bedded.

"What are you doing here, if I may so politely inquire Sesshomaru-sama?" Miroku asked, standing to greet the tall Taiyoukai. He looked at Miroku as though Miroku were a bug he would like to scrape off his shoe, and sniffed disdainfully.

"He's staying." Kagome said, her voice cheerful.

InuYasha snapped out "Like hell!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously and she stepped towards him, ignoring the growl that vibrated through Sesshomaru's chest. "InuYasha. Sit." And InuYasha crashed to the ground, returning Kagome's bright mood. "Who's hungry?" She asked, pulling her hand from Sesshomaru's, as she sat down and began to look through her backpack.

Miroku and Sango exchanged glances. Shippo ate a sucker, and Kirara curled into a ball on Sango's lap.

This was going to be awkward.

_Not very long, but hey… I got to the point._

_Jaime_


	13. Chapter 12: Life

Truth or Dare, with a Twist

Disclaimer: I swear… they were in my room yesterday… Where did they go?

Obviously nobody follows the story anymore, and it's quiet disappointing! I wish you guys who did follow would review, because it makes me happy. Oh, and I'm pregnant. For those of you who read my more popular "Tangled in Lies" and "Purity" you already knew this, but I really wish if you enjoyed, or hated it, wanted to question something, or leave some criticism, I would love to hear it. I enjoy getting reviews from everybody, and I ALWAYS reply. (Seriously, ask those who review for other stories.)

Onward to the story…

Last Time:

Miroku's head popped up as he sensed Kagome's aura. She seemed to be extremely happy this evening, and he smiled in the general direction she was approaching in. InuYasha's face turned from extreme relief, to a scowl in less than a minute. Miroku raised a questioning eyebrow, and InuYasha simply stated. "Sesshomaru." A growl rose in his chest and died when he saw Kagome and Sesshomaru walking hand in hand into the field they were in. Kagome looked happy. Sesshomaru looked bored, but a twinkle in his eyes made InuYasha's own narrow. He sniffed the air discretely, earning a look from Sesshomaru. He sighed inwardly, knowing that he and Kagome had not yet bedded.

"What are you doing here, if I may so politely inquire Sesshomaru-sama?" Miroku asked, standing to greet the tall Taiyoukai. He looked at Miroku as though Miroku were a bug he would like to scrape off his shoe, and sniffed disdainfully.

"He's staying." Kagome said, her voice cheerful.

InuYasha snapped out "Like hell!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously and she stepped towards him, ignoring the growl that vibrated through Sesshomaru's chest. "InuYasha. Sit." And InuYasha crashed to the ground, returning Kagome's bright mood. "Who's hungry?" She asked, pulling her hand from Sesshomaru's, as she sat down and began to look through her backpack.

Miroku and Sango exchanged glances. Shippo ate a sucker, and Kirara curled into a ball on Sango's lap.

This was going to be awkward.

This Time:

Chapter Twelve

Life

The meal was silent, except for a few growls and mumbles from InuYasha, which promptly left him 'sat'. Miroku and Sango excused themselves early, so they could go for a walk. "I wonder what is going on between those two?" Sango asked Miroku, her words hushed even though they were far away from the camp.

"I'd say they are lovers but Kagome bears no mating mark, and you know she would want to have a wedding to celebrate." Miroku said. "It isn't our business, but I am concerned."

"Oi!" InuYasha yelled, landing a hit on Miroku's head. "There's no way they are 'lovers' because Kagome belongs to me." He stood, arms crossed over his chest with his nose in the air. "Besides, Kagome doesn't love the bastard. And she wouldn't want to be with that ass anyway."

"That may seem so to you, InuYasha…" Miroku began, rubbing the bump on his head. "But Kagome sees people differently than most. She saw you and thought nothing of you being a hanyou. She met Sango, even though she tried to kill her and only saw the best in her. I groped her on our first meeting and she still saw nothing but a gentlemen." InuYasha scoffed. "Who's to say Lord Sesshomaru acts how he acts around us, around Kagome?"

"He's got nothing but a stick up his ass. He acts the same everywhere he goes."

"You don't know what people are like behind closed doors." Miroku stated, grabbing Sango's hand. "Come, let us return to camp."

"Keh."

Upon arrival, Miroku looked towards Sesshomaru, who was staring intently at Miroku with narrowed eyes. Miroku waved, gulped, and went to the place where he would be sleeping. Sango raised her eyebrow at the sweat that beaded on Miroku's forehead, but said nothing and laid down beside Kirara to sleep. Moments later, InuYasha was in a tree above them. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru after tucking Shippo in, and moved to sit beside him. He watched her as she settled, and watched the sky. Soon, everyone was sleeping, and Sesshomaru watched Kagome's eyes start to drift closed. Her head fell against his shoulder, and she grabbed the trailing silk of his haori and cuddled against his arm.

Sesshomaru lifted his arm when she shivered and pulled her against his side, wrapping his Mokomoko around her to help keep her warm. She snuggled into the fur and against his side, and against his better judgment, a small smile appeared on his face. He was getting soft. He heard InuYasha growl low in his throat and looked up in time to see InuYasha turn away from them. He smirked, and watched his brother for a moment before turning back to look at Kagome. She looked like an angel as she sleep in his opinion, and he lightly brushed his fingers across her cheek. He listened to the soothing beat of her heart as she laid against him, and closed his eyes. All his senses were reeling in Kagome. She was perfect.

She was his.

Even if she was a human. His eyes opened and he looked down at her. Yes, a human. Maybe the apple really didn't fall very far from the tree.

…

"InuYasha!" Kagome's scream came too late. He was struck down, blood flowing from his chest. He gasped, as Naraku withdrew his tentacle. Kagome's eyes overflowed with tears, and she collapsed. Sesshomaru was there in time to save her from being decapitated by another tentacle. It was such a beautiful morning, she had thought. And now the day was covered in blood and InuYasha… he wasn't breathing anymore. She felt it in her heart. Sesshomaru set her down, jumping back into battle to retrieve InuYasha's body. Miroku and Sango fought on, while Naraku chuckled evilly. He had the jewel. He was missing a single shard. The shard Kagome carried. She sobbed brokenly, and Naraku's laugh grew.

"Ah, the Miko is broken now… she will never defeat me. None of you shall. Give me the shard Miko, I will end all the suffering." His words made her body pulse. She stood, anger overtaking her sadness. In a way she was numb. She didn't want to think about InuYasha's corpse that now lay not ten feet from her. Sesshomaru was back in battle, attacking Naraku with a new fervor. She figured he was hurt about his brother's death as well, after all, he had once claimed InuYasha's life was his to take. Kagome notched an arrow, her eyes gleaming with purple fire. "The Miko can still fight? Bring it on little girl. I shall slay you."

"Naraku…" She said, as her body began to glow pink, purple, and white. "Shut up and die." With that, she released the arrow she had notched, watching as tentacles flew her way, Samiyousho, and other demons. They all were obliterated as her arrow soared through the air. She felt Sesshomaru's hand on her when her legs collapsed. Naraku's screech had meant her arrow had struck home. As the light faded, Kagome watched the jewel fall to the ground. She walked to it, and lifted it up. Silently she placed the last shard into the jewel. Restored, and touching her skin, it glowed magenta. She looked at the thing, thinking how much pain it caused everyone around her.

"InuYasha…" was all she said. The jewel glowed softly in her hand, as though it felt her pain. Tears filled her eyes when she looked at the body of her best friend, her first love. He was motionless on the ground, and Sesshomaru stood over him. "What are you going to do?" She whispered, as she reached out to touch the demon lord. His eyes fell on hers and she looked up at him.

"I am going to save him, Kagome."

A collective bout of gasps was heard from Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. Kagome nodded, and stood on her tiptoes. Sesshomaru knew, and leaned down to place his lips on her own. His hand rested on her cheek, fingers in her hair, and when the kiss was over he leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you Sesshomaru." She whispered. His facial features didn't change, but his eyes sparkled.

He drew out his sword as he turned away from her and it pulsed. The sword of life, he once deemed useless, was now his greatest weapon. He watched as the little imps gathered, and cut through them. Soon he sheathed his sword, and listened. It was quiet all around them. Nobody made a sound. Kagome clutched his arm and waited. It felt like forever.

InuYasha gasped, eyes flying open.

He was alive. Kagome's eyes welled up with tears and she threw her arms around Sesshomaru. "Thank you Sesshomaru." She whispered, kissing his cheek. "Thank you." All Kagome had to do was give InuYasha the jewel… and she could… could what? Go home? How could she leave when the man she loved lived in the feudal era? She looked at the sky and wondered.

_How was it? Review, it makes me happy._

_Ja_

_Jaime_


	14. Chapter 13: Beautiful Sorrow

Truth or Dare, with a Twist

Disclaimer: Oh boy, again?

Last time:

"InuYasha…" was all she said. The jewel glowed softly in her hand, as though it felt her pain. Tears filled her eyes when she looked at the body of her best friend, her first love. He was motionless on the ground, and Sesshomaru stood over him. "What are you going to do?" She whispered, as she reached out to touch the demon lord. His eyes fell on hers and she looked up at him.

"I am going to save him, Kagome."

A collective bout of gasps was heard from Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. Kagome nodded, and stood on her tiptoes. Sesshomaru knew, and leaned down to place his lips on her own. His hand rested on her cheek, fingers in her hair, and when the kiss was over he leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you Sesshomaru." She whispered. His facial features didn't change, but his eyes sparkled.

He drew out his sword as he turned away from her and it pulsed. The sword of life, he once deemed useless, was now his greatest weapon. He watched as the little imps gathered, and cut through them. Soon he sheathed his sword, and listened. It was quiet all around them. Nobody made a sound. Kagome clutched his arm and waited. It felt like forever.

InuYasha gasped, eyes flying open.

He was alive. Kagome's eyes welled up with tears and she threw her arms around Sesshomaru. "Thank you Sesshomaru." She whispered, kissing his cheek. "Thank you." All Kagome had to do was give InuYasha the jewel… and she could… could what? Go home? How could she leave when the man she loved lived in the feudal era? She looked at the sky and wondered.

This Time:

Chapter Thirteen

Beautiful Sorrow

Kagome was sitting, staring at the sky. Miroku and Sango watched from a few yards away. Sesshomaru had been gone for a few days now- assured that Kagome would be with him forever. Now that Naraku was dead, Sango held onto Miroku's arm. "Can you believe that Sesshomaru-sama kissed Kagome- in front of us?"

"Miroku, he brought InuYasha back to life. That alone was very unlike him." Sango murmured, watching Kagome get up. She seemed lonely. "Sesshomaru leaving that night has really made Kagome depressed. She loves him Miroku; that is odd. I do not see what there is to love in a demon."

"Hey!" Shippo shouted, leaping onto her arm. "Sesshomaru is nice, in a really strange way." He said, puffing up his chest. "He saved Kagome's life once too." He stared into Sango's eyes, a fierce light in his own. "Besides Rin loves him too, like her papa. That must mean something."

"You're right Shippo." Miroku agreed. "Maybe he is just different around women."

"He doesn't glare at me when I approach Kagome, like he does you." Miroku began to sweat. "But I am not a lecher, nor a man." InuYasha walked past them to Kagome. He grabbed her hand and dragged her away. "I have a feeling InuYasha hasn't got it through his head that Kagome chose Sesshomaru." She muttered to Miroku.

"He's about to get shut down."

"What?"

Shippo scratched his head. "Kagome said it once. I don't know what it means."

….

Kagome jerked her hand from InuYasha's, an odd burning sensation where InuYasha had touched her ring. "Can I help you with something?" She asked him, rubbing her hand to alleviate the sensation. Confusion was on her face as she looked at him.

"Are you really going to mate Sesshomaru?"

"I don't know if I can, now that the jewel is complete." She whispered, reaching into her pocket. "Here, this is yours." She held out her hand, the glowing pink Shikon no Tama presented to him. "I think the wish should be yours. You're who I did this for anyway." She looked into his eyes, watching the confusion flash across his face.

"Kagome, I don't want the jewel." His voice was soft, amber eyes shining with hurt. "I just want you."

"InuYasha-"

"No, listen to me Kagome. I just want to be with you. I want you to be my mate. I don't want Kikyo anymore. I realize that you are the only one who has accepted me for what I am. You've never wanted me to change into anything." He reached for her hand, surprised that she stepped back. "I love you Kagome."

"InuYasha… I don't. I can't." She blinked back tears, taking another step back. "I don't love you anymore. Not like I did. You'll always be my friend, but I want…"

"Don't say it, please Kagome. Just chose me."

"I love him InuYasha."

"You can't."

"I do though." She whispered. Anger overcame him and he stepped towards her, grabbing her hair. "Ow. Let me go." She shoved him, but he gripped her face with his other hand. His intent was written on his face. "No InuYasha!" His lips covered hers, and she fought him- earning a bruise on her chin. The jewel glowed brightly, forcing InuYasha back from her. She wiped her mouth, tears falling from her eyes. "It can't ever be InuYasha. I love Sesshomaru. I am going to become his mate."

"You can't Kagome." He shouted, reaching for her again. "I just can't believe you want Sesshomaru. Are you stupid? He will kill you when he loses control." He growled. "With me, you never have to worry about me being overtaken by my demonic nature."

"InuYasha. Just stop." She snapped at him. "I gave you so many chances before, and you never wanted me. What this is, is you being insecure. You only want me because I've moved on."

"No Kagome, I want you because I love you. I need you."

"I can't do this InuYasha. When Sesshomaru comes back, I'm leaving with him. Here is the jewel." She tossed it to him. "Make a wish, don't make a wish… just let me go." She turned away, walking from him. Tears fell down her face, and she wiped them away furiously. "Stupid InuYasha." She muttered. Somehow she'd ended up at the well. "Why did I come here? What was the purpose of me coming to an era where I am treated as property and not a human?" She sobbed into her hands, sitting on the rim of the well. "I just want to be loved." She thought back to the battle. She'd told Sesshomaru she loved him, and he hadn't said a word back. He'd kissed her in front of her friends, which had to mean he had some kind of feeling for her, right?

Or maybe he was just claiming his property too.

She sobbed loudly, staring down at the ring on her finger. Was she just property?

….

At camp that night, she stared at the stars. When was he going to come back? Could she stay in the Feudal Era after the jewel was wished on?

Her eyes clouded with tears. Soon she felt the ring heating, and knew Sesshomaru would be there soon. "Welcome back." She mumbled, feeling him sit down beside her. "How was your trip?"

"Well. Why are you upset?" He asked, reaching out to touch her arm gently.

"Nothing."

"Do not lie to me Kagome."

"I just don't want to talk about, okay?" She snapped, jerking her arm away from him. Laying down, she rolled to her side and closed her eyes. A moment later, she felt Sesshomaru's mokomoko wrap around her. His arm circled her waist, and his lips pressed against her neck softly. Her breath hitched in her throat. Would this be the end? When InuYasha made a wish, would she stay? A nip on her neck sent a shiver down her spine. When she felt his tongue against her throat she gasped out. "What are you doing?"

"Soothing you. You are upset."

"Sesshomaru…"

"Shh." He murmured, flipping her onto her back. He traced her cheek with a finger, before he lightly kissed her lips. "I have to soothe you." Before she could object, his lips were against hers- devouring in a kiss that she thought would never end.

….

**InuYasha**

Tears fell down his face, and he looked down at the jewel. "I just want Kagome to be happy. Why can she not be happy with me?" The jewel glowed a light color, and he clutched it. "I just want everybody to be happy."

The jewel pulsed three times, before it disappeared.

….

**Kagome**

She gasped out in pain, causing Sesshomaru to pull back and look down at her. She clutched her side, where a bright pink light shone. "Sesshomaru." She whispered. Reaching out, she held onto his shoulders, panic bright in her eyes. The light slowly faded away, leaving Sesshomaru staring down at Kagome.

"What just happened?" His lifted her shirt slightly, staring at the wound that was glowing pink. "The Shikon no Tama has rejoined with your body." He stated softly, staring at her in wonder.

"Sesshomaru…" Her eyes widened when she realized that she would be disappearing soon. "Before I leave-"

"You are not leaving."

"Sesshomaru, listen to me. I love you. The other day, you didn't tell me. You didn't say anything to me. Am I just property to you? I need to know."

"You will not leave me Kagome."

"I don't have a choice now." She wiped her eyes, though the tears spilt over and down her cheeks. "InuYasha made a wish. I'll disappear soon and go back to my home."

"I will come find you."

"Sesshomaru, I live in the future. 500 years in the future. I was able to travel through time through the well in InuYasha's forest." She sobbed, as he sat up and pulled her into his lap.

"When will it happen?"

"I don't know."

"I do not want you to go. I want you to be my mate."

"Am I just property Sesshomaru?"

"Why would you think that?"

"InuYasha-"

"Do not listen to that fool." He sneered, reaching out to clasp her chin between two fingers. "He only wants to ruin your trust in me." He pulled her hair with his other hand, tilting her head backwards and exposing her neck to his mouth. "If I thought of you as property, I would just take what I so desire without questioning what you want." His lips ran up and down her neck, biting gently every so often. Tiny sparks ran to Kagome's stomach, doing strange things to her insides and making her jump. "Will you be my mate?"

"Oh." She whispered, her mind going blank when he began to suck on the juncture of her shoulder and throat. "Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes I'll be your mate." She whispered, feeling his teeth scrape against her neck roughly, causing a chill to run down her spine. He released her hair to capture her lips in his. "I love you Sesshomaru." She breathed in between kisses.

"Kagome." He growled, biting down on her lower lip. "I want to mate with you now."

She pulled back from him, looking into his eyes in shock. "I just told you I love you… twice now and you haven't said a word. Do you love me?" She asked.

"Now is not the time to discuss that."

"Discuss what? How you feel about me?" She asked, pulling away from him. "You can't tell me you love me. Are you serious Sesshomaru?" She pulled out of his arms, standing and striding away. She turned around, her heart breaking slowly. "Is it really that hard? Maybe I am just a thing to you." She whispered. Arms wrapped around her, ones that she tried to jerk out of. "Just go away. It's obvious that I mean nothing to you." She sobbed loudly. "I'm just property to everyone in this era. You, InuYasha, Kouga- none of you truly care about what I want."

"I care more about you than I have cared about another." He whispered into her ear. "You do not truly want me to go. I do not know how to express these… emotions that you bring out in me. If you require me to say three words, I will say them. I love you, Kagome. You have made me want to live for something." His lips brushed her ear. "Come with me, Kagome. Let us go home."

Her heart stopped at those words- the ones she had been wanting to hear. They were three words, with a big meaning. She looked back at him, eyes shining. Tears stained her cheeks and she turned around to kiss him. "Let us mate." He whispered into her ear, pressing his body against hers. She nodded, and they began to fly towards the Western Lands.

…..

**I'll update again when I can. Very busy life.**

**Jaime**


End file.
